


Докопались...

by Nati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Гарри Поттер - богатый, знаменитый и безработный. А Драко Малфой просто раскапывает тайные проходы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Моему любимому, замечательному, удивительному и потрясающему брату-медведу Вельзи. С Днём Рождения, именинник!
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Этейншен, Ворнинг и другие слова привлечения внимания!  
> Данная история писалась под пыльцой фей на конопляном поле под присмотром санитаров в соавторстве с долбоёжиками быстро, задорно и весело. Собрала в себя образчики сомнительного авторского юмора и ачв, что может странно сказаться на психическом здоровье всех читающих.  
> А вообще, там пони, сирца и радуга.  
> Некоторые пояснения:  
> 1\. Сириус жив и здоров, в Министерстве его сильно ранили, но он выкарабкался.  
> 2\. Ремус жив и здоров, был так же ранен, но не погиб.  
> 3\. Тонкс жива и здорова, была ранена, но не погибла.  
> 4\. Северус жив и здоров, пытался сам уползти из Хижины, но ему не дали, поэтому насильно уползли в Святого Мунго и вылечили.  
> 5\. Фред жив и здоров, семья Уизли с большим горем похоронила Перси.  
> 6\. Сквозные зеркала, как и телесный патронус-передатчик плотно вошли в обиход магов всех слоёв населения.  
> 7\. Блейз Забини выглядит как Роберт Шиен, ничего не знаю.  
> 8\. Юмор ради юмора, никакого глубинного смысла.  
> На этом вступительное слово заканчиваю и приятного прочтения!

Гарри сидел и задумчиво смотрел в стену. Стена задумчиво смотрела в него, перемигиваясь красно-жёлтыми огоньками, которые складывались то ли в пожелания счастливого будущего дня рождения, то ли в предписание незамедлительно явиться в Святого Мунго проверить зрение и состояние мозга заодно. Поттер вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на Рона, который вдумчиво играл сам с собой в шахматы и сам на себя же ругался. 

— Тебе не кажется, что вся наша жизнь катится не туда, куда мы её катили? – спросил Гарри, когда красно-жёлтые огоньки сложились в силуэт бороды Дамблдора. 

— Ты сам отказался работать в аврорате и предпочёл стать домохозяйкой, – пожал плечами Уизли, старательно пытаясь поставить самому себе мат. 

— Не домохозяйкой, – возмутился Гарри. – Я предпочёл немного отдохнуть от всего. 

— Ох, ну хорошо, не домохозяйкой, а домосиделкой, – согласился Рон. 

— Домоседом, – машинально поправил Поттер, а потом опять вздохнул. – Почему Гермиона к нам почти не заходит? Мы её чем-то обидели? 

— У нас бардак и нечего есть, – отозвался Уизли, выигрывая у себя очередную партию и взмахом палочки убирая шахматы в доску, а доску в стол. – Она считает, что мы идём по пути саморазрушения. Хотя я не согласен – мы для этого ещё слишком молоды. 

— Это мешает нам саморазрушаться? – с любопытством уточнил Гарри. – Мне всегда казалось, что возраст особо не важен. Важно желание и стремление. 

— Не знаю, – мотнул головой Рон. – К чему вообще разговор? 

— Мне всего двадцать два, а я чувствую себя на пятьдесят с копейками, – пожаловался Поттер. – Надо что-то менять. 

— Я бы предложил взять отпуск, но тебе его даже брать негде. Могу разве что предложить взять деньги. 

— Для чего? – удивился Гарри. – У нас же всё есть. 

Рон обвёл взглядом небольшую гостиную, где они с Поттером и сидели, дряхленькую мебель, камин, заставленный фотографиями и пылью, и вздохнул. Этот полуразвалившейся дом они с Гарри купили в прошлом году, клятвенно пообещав всем интересующимся, что приведут его в порядок, иначе какие они после этого маги и мужики. 

Судя по всему – совсем никакие. 

— Съезди отдохнуть, – предложил Уизли. – Куда-нибудь в экзотические страны. Зимбабве, например, Гватемалу или Гонолулу. Я не знаю, где это, но названия определённо слышал от Гермионы. 

— А ты? – спросил Поттер. – Отдохнуть в Гонолулу не хочешь? 

— Я даже не уверен, что это географическое место, а не монстр, живущий на дне атлантического океана, – отозвался Рон. – И я, в отличие от тебя, вроде как работаю. 

— Вот именно, что вроде как, – пробормотал Поттер, но потом встряхнулся и взмахнул палочкой. – Акцио карта! 

Ничего не произошло. Гарри для верности даже покрутил головой и потряс палочкой, но безрезультатно. 

— Не уверен, что у нас она есть, – сказал Рон. – Но Гермиона точно приносила сюда атлас. 

— Акцио атлас! – ещё раз взмахнул палочкой Поттер и ловко увернулся от летящей в голову увесистой книги, которая ударилась о спинку дивана и упала точнехонько к парню на колени. – Хорошо, посмотрим. Вот, карта мира. Куда попаду, туда и поеду. 

Гарри зажмурился и, покрутив пальцем над картой, решительно ткнул. Рон подошёл поближе, любопытно заглядывая другу через плечо, по которому потом с улыбкой и похлопал. 

— Ну. Удачи.

Гарри кивнул и с сомнением посмотрел на название выбранной страны. Интересно, там вообще есть маги? И если есть – не практикуют ли они какое-нибудь вуду?

— Я смогу туда аппарировать, как думаешь? – спросил Поттер у Рона, призывая рюкзак с вещами, который он должен был разобрать ещё год назад, но не преуспел и в этом.

— Конечно, – кивнул Уизли. – Только не забудь перед этим оставить мне завещание на дом и сейф в банке. 

*_*_*

Маги, как оказалось, в Камбодже были. Добрые и весёлые, они встретили Гарри приветливо и радушно, предложили поселиться в небольшом гостевом домике для иностранных гостей и выдали карту местных достопримечательностей. Поттер горячо поблагодарил всех за помощь, не отказался от ужина и решил, что ему очень повезло с выбранным местом отдыха. 

Магическое сообщество Камбоджи было настолько малочисленно, что, казалось, состояло всего из нескольких больших семей. И из всех них английский понимал только один невысокий старичок, выглядящий лет на пятьсот, не меньше. По крайней мере у него была длиннющая борода, которую ему заплетали в косички все дети, которые встречались на пути, и лукавый взгляд, чем-то походившей на взгляд Дамблдора. Да и улыбался он почти так же как покойный директор, с лёгкой хитрецой, но неизбежной добротой и пониманием. Может быть именно поэтому Гарри сразу и бесповоротно начал ему доверять. 

Остальные волшебники Поттера понимали только по жестам (как и он их), но от этого не стали выглядеть менее дружелюбно. Они показали ему гостевой домик и пару интересных хитростей, которые делали временное жильё поистине волшебным. Например, крыша дома по взмаху палочки становилась прозрачной, чтобы можно было наслаждаться звездным небом. Тишина вокруг стояла почти полная, нарушаемая только стрекотом неизвестных Гарри насекомых и негромким пением где-то вдалеке. Пахло прохладой и свежестью, смешанной с приятным запахом чуть влажноватой земли. Это не было похоже на запахи Косого переулка, Хогвартса, Хогсмита или Уэльса, где жили они с Роном, что очень понравилось Гарри, который за свою жизнь впервые покинул пределы магической Британии. 

Поттер почти заснул, наслаждаясь окружающей обстановкой, но непрерывающееся дребезжание рушило всю идиллию. Недовольно оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарри понял, что оно раздаётся из его рюкзака, и только тут вспомнил, что должен был связаться с Роном по прибытии. Уизли, конечно, не был склонен к панике, но вот если он случайно обмолвится о том, что Поттер покинул страну и не выходит на связь, Сириусу – то вот тут можно было уже ожидать крупномасштабных поисков с привлечением всего действующего состава аврората. И это всё при том, что сам Блэк к аврорату не относился никаким боком. 

— Гарри. Гарри. Гарри, ответь. Ответь или я пойду и во всём признаюсь маме, – бубнило магическое зеркало голосом Рона, пока Поттер выкидывал из рюкзака вещи (рюкзак был с пятым измерением, поэтому вещей оказалось как-то очень много). – Мама обвинит во всём наше желание жить отдельно и самостоятельно, а потом скажет, что нам пора бы уже создать семью, причём даже не друг с другом… Нет, маме я жаловаться не буду. Сириусу? Точно. Гарри, достань уже это чёртово зеркало, пока я не решил, что тебя сожрали местные аборигены. 

— Я здесь, – отозвался Поттер, наконец вытаскивая их зеркало из-под джинс, которые больше походили на половую тряпку, а не на вещь. – Я в порядке. 

— Даже не сомневался, но всё равно решил уточнить, – кивнул Рон. – Как начало путешествия? 

— Замечательно! Ты не представляешь, какие тут милые люди! Они не говорят по-английски, но очень дружелюбно ко мне отнеслись. Не уверен, что они вообще знают, кто я такой, потому что криков "Это же Гарри Поттер" после моего появления не последовало. 

— Это круто, – улыбнулся Рон. – Хоть сможешь выйти из дома без страха опять раздавать автографы пачками. 

— Это точно, – кивнул Гарри. – У нас есть разница во времени? 

— У нас пять вечера, – посмотрев в сторону, сказал Рон. – Хотя не могу быть в этом точно уверен, часы как-то подозрительно долго к этому шли. 

— О, тут уже одиннадцать. Я как раз собирался спать, хочу завтра начать экскурсию по достопримечательностям. Мне что-то говорили про храм, но я не понял, что именно. Вроде там какие-то учёные что-то раскопали… 

— Не связывайся с учёными, они все сумасшедшие, – посоветовал Рон. – Ладно, иди спи. Я знаю, что ты жив, так что всё нормально. 

— Я свяжусь с тобой завтра, – отозвался Поттер, снова устраиваясь на кровати. – Или послезавтра. 

— Ага, буду ждать, но не уверен, что отвечу, – закивал Уизли. 

— Это почему ещё? – подозрительно прищурился Гарри. 

— Мне двадцать три года и пора устраивать свою личную жизнь. 

— Так ты поэтому меня из дома выпер? А я-то думал, что мы лучшие друзья! 

— Да, и именно поэтому ты в удивительном путешествии в другой стране, а не зарыт под деревом на заднем дворе.

— У нас нет заднего двора, – напомнил Гарри. 

— Но дерево-то есть, – пожал плечами Рон.

— Я тебя люблю, ты знаешь? 

— А то. Не забудь сказать мне об этом, когда я разрушу свои очередные отношения с женщиной. Две от меня уже сбежали. Точнее, одна сбежала от меня, от другой сбежал я. Отношения, друг мой, вообще странный предмет. Вроде бы всё делаешь правильно, но выходит, что нет. Или я выбираю неправильных девушек?

— Могу посоветовать тебе завести отношения с мужчиной, вдруг сработает? 

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри. 

— Удачной личной жизни! 

Рон показал ему фак и зеркало погасло, являя Поттеру его собственное отражение. Гарри подмигнул ему и перевёл взгляд на прозрачную крышу. Почему-то здесь, в маленьком домике посреди небольшой деревни, звёзды казались ближе и ярче. У Поттера даже было ощущение, что что-то случится. Что-то волшебное и очень хорошее. И Гарри, привыкший доверять своей интуиции, этого чего-то очень ждал. 

С этими мыслями, ощущениями и надеждами на скорое чудо он заснул. 

*_*_*

Пять тридцать утра встретило Гарри солнечными лучами, бьющими прямо в глаза через всё ещё прозрачную крышу, которую Поттер естественно забыл затемнить перед сном. Попытка скрыться от начала нового дня под подушкой не увенчалась успехом, так что пришлось вздохнуть и встать навстречу приключениям. 

От вечерней тишины не осталось и следа, на улице вовсю пели птицы и носились дети – но это не раздражало, а вызывало лишь улыбку. Гарри умылся, нашёл на кухне продукты и даже решил приготовить себе завтрак. Вообще, наверное, тут можно было заказать себе поесть, но, во-первых, Поттер не знал где и как (показывать жестами, что он хочет есть, конечно, тоже вариант, но мало ли как его поймут), а во-вторых, хотелось проникнуться очарованием самостоятельного отдыха (то, что последний год они с Роном проникались очарованием самостоятельной жизни без взрослых, никак не мешало им _не_ готовить еду – просто потому что оба это делать умели, но не любили). 

День обещал быть тёплым и солнечным, храм, который Гарри собрался посетить, представлялся хранилищем тайн прошлого, а люди вокруг по-прежнему были улыбчивыми и доброжелательными. 

— Здравствуйте! – поприветствовал Гарри немолодую женщину, слегка поклонился, опытным путём выяснив вчера, что этот жест не означает здесь глубокое неуважение, и показал пальцем на храм в карте достопримечательностей. – Не подскажете, где это? 

— Чумриеп суэ лоак, – с улыбкой отозвалась женщина, складывая руки вместе и кланяясь. – Миэн рыэнг 'эй?

Гарри посмотрел на неё с полным непониманием во взгляде. Заметив это, женщина вздохнула, потом обратила внимание на карту, которую Поттер держал в руке, и указала на одну из дорог-тропинок, уходящих в сторону. 

— Спасибо! – поблагодарил Гарри и для верности поклонился ещё раз. 

Женщина покивала, а потом сделала странный жест рукой и сказала ещё одну фразу на своём родном языке. Поттер улыбнулся на это и пошёл в указанном направлении, не заметив, как собеседница покачала головой то ли в печали, то ли в осуждении, то ли в огорчении. Потом к ней подошла другая женщина и что-то спросила. Та ответила, затем обе покачали головами, глядя на удаляющегося парня, и ушли, негромко переговариваясь. 

Идти пришлось долго. Гарри бы полетел, но рядом со обозначением храма на карте был значок перечёркнутой метлы – полёты запрещались. Как и аппарация, и порт-ключи. Но Поттера это не особо напрягало – ему даже нравилось неспешно идти по дороге, рассматривая окружающий пейзаж. Такого не встретишь в Британии, там природа совсем другая, подходящая к почти всегда влажной и туманной погоде. Тут же климат был тропический, влажный и тёплый. Гарри не знал, сколько точно градусов, но было намного теплее, чем дома. 

Дорога становилась всё более и более похожей на тропинку посреди леса. Как Поттер понял, ей пользовались лишь маги – маглы до храмовых комплексов добирались другим путём. Наверное, им в храм вообще заходить было нельзя, чтобы не нарваться на какое-нибудь старинное проклятие, которое любили всюду рассовывать маги древности. Гарри надеялся, что он сам ни на что подобное не нарвётся, потому что контрзаклинаний от неизвестных ловушек у него не было. Но наверное его бы предупредили, если бы там было опасно? Или значок на карте поставили бы…

Гарри шёл почти половину дня и временами думал, что заблудился. Он не сворачивал с основной тропинки, но замечал, как иногда от неё отходят ответвления – не такие протоптанные, но всё-таки используемые. Потеряться в незнакомом лесу не хотелось, но Поттер не сильно переживал – он всё-таки маг, и сможет в случае чего выбраться (или хотя бы вызовет Рона по зеркалу, а тот позовёт Сириуса, а тот всё-таки разыграет сценарий с авроратом). Но спустя ещё час, Гарри всё-таки вышел туда, куда хотел. 

Храм был не таким величественным и монументальным, как представлял себе Поттер. Скорее он больше походил на приземистые домики, соединённые небольшими галереями и общей крышей. Однако испытывать разочарование Гарри не спешил – он уже увидел стайку разномастных людей, которые, судя по одежде, были магами, целенаправленно уходящих в сплошную стену. И гриффиндорское любопытство, ничуть не выветрившееся с годами, не позволило Поттеру остаться в стороне – он, разумеется, пошёл за группой, даже не задумавшись о возможных опасностях. Мысль о том, что это представители какого-нибудь древнего культа, идущие совершать ритуал с человеческим жертвоприношением, тоже не появилась у него в голове. Гарри победил Тёмного Лорда, что ему будет, в самом деле? 

Впрочем, всё оказалось не так уж страшно и таинственно: пройдя через стену, которая, судя по всему, работала по принципу перехода на вокзале Кинг-кросс, Поттер увидел небольшой палаточный лагерь, по которому сновали люди в самых разномастных одеждах – от знакомых британских мантий, до странных то ли юбок, то ли шорт из листьев. Они все говорили на разных языках, но, что удивительно, прекрасно друг друга понимали. Гарри не понимал ничего – поэтому, услышав совсем рядом знакомый английский, пошёл к говорившим. На Поттера никто не обращал никакого внимания, благодаря чему он беспрепятственно обошёл пару палаток и, наконец, встретился с источником родного языка. 

И с огромным трудом удержал на месте челюсть, не позволяя ей отправиться в свободное падение, но вот брови в вольный полёт всё-таки убежали. Серьёзно, вот уж кого не ожидали. 

— Привет, – обратил на себя внимания Гарри и помахал рукой. 

Источник родного английского языка обернулся и изобразил на лице что-то очень похожее на маску бесконечной обречённости. Челюсть с бровями, правда, никаких свободных действий не совершили. 

— Поттер. Ну почему из всех людей мира мне встретился именно ты? 

Гарри пожал плечами и расплылся в поистине гриффиндорской улыбке (которую многие ошибочно принимали за улыбку сумасшедшего). 

— Давно не виделись, Малфой. 

*_*_*

Драко с самого детства готовили к тому, кем он должен был впоследствии стать. После Хогвартса – обязательно работа в Министерстве на какой-нибудь высокой должности ("Ты должен понимать структуру политического аппарата, сын, чтобы уметь им управлять"), потом – семейный бизнес ("Мы богаты и знамениты не потому, что много работаем, а потому что знаем, _с кем_ и _как_ нужно работать"). Драко знал, что должно быть так и никак иначе. Но возродившийся Тёмный Лорд, отец в Азкабане, метка на его собственной руке и, конечно же, Поттер нарушили все планы. Нет, Малфой никогда не жалел, что всё закончилось так, как закончилось – смертью Волдеморта и повальными судами над бывшими Пожирателями, – тем более его семье вообще повезло: Поттер свидетельствовал в их пользу, расписывая перед Визенгамотом о самоотверженности Нарциссы, помощи Драко, материальной щедрости Люциуса, вызвавшегося после войны помогать всем и каждому – и ни слова, разумеется, про попытки убить Дамблдора, знакомых Поттера, друзей Поттера и самого Поттера. Визенгамот (изрядно поредевший и потрёпанный) не мог в это не поверить, поэтому Малфои полным составом были оправданы, а Гарри Поттер, героически сбежавший ради этих заседаний из рук врачей, готовился к защитной речи в адрес восстанавливающегося после страшной травмы Снейпа. Драко как раз выходил из зала и услышал вступление, начинающееся со слов "Этот храбрый, самоотверженный и сильный человек годами рисковал жизнью ради нас всех…". Говорили, что под конец поттерского монолога весь зал рыдал, а в больницу к Снейпу потом притаскивали тонны цветов, шоколада и писем от поклонниц (выдержки из речи напечатали в газете, а полную версию можно было заказать отдельно за небольшую плату, которая поступала на счёт пострадавших в войне с Тёмным Лордом кентавров). 

Как бы то ни было, Малфои прожили в Англии ещё год, пока Драко заканчивал Хогвартс и получал аттестат, а потом перебрались в своё поместье во Франции. Разумеется, работа в Министерстве теперь если и светила, то на низких должностях, что ни в коем случае не устраивало Люциуса. Семейный бизнес претерпевал сильные изменения, поэтому доверить его сыну старший Малфой пока не мог, а значит Драко нужно было чем-то заняться. Несколько лет он вполне чудесно проводил время в приятных встречах с друзьями, путешествиях с ними же и замечательном ничегонеделании (с легкими всплесками трудовой деятельности в разных областях), но Люциуса с Нарциссой это почему-то не устраивало. Они решили, что сыну нужно заняться чем-нибудь другим, и даже быстро нашли чем – женитьбой. О, Драко прекрасно помнил, как на свой двадцать первый день рождения он получил не какой-нибудь артефакт, или магический фолиант заклинаний, или даже сейф в банке, а список невест и срок в шесть месяцев, чтобы со всеми ними перевстречаться и выбрать ту единственную счастливицу, которая должна была стать гордой обладательницей благородной фамилии Малфой. 

Ну, собственно, он и выбрал. 

Выбрал ввязаться в какую-то сомнительную экспедицию в сомнительной стране с сомнительными учёными. Всё, лишь бы красиво уклониться от разговора с папой о том, почему _именно_ он не хочет жениться. И дело было совсем не в ограничении свободы и желании пожить для себя (хотя, и в этом тоже, конечно), но в том, что из всего списка ему подходила разве что Инес, и то только потому, что Драко успел познакомиться и провести пару прекрасных вечеров с её братом-близнецом Ноэлем. 

Да, Драко был геем и не собирался рассказывать об этом никому примерно до своего сотого дня рождения. У Дамблдора же получилось (о том, что покойный директор любил мужчин, стало известно уже после его смерти – и это восхитило немногочисленное нетрадиционное сообщество магической Британии до невозможности). 

Собственно, именно это и привело Малфоя в древний храм Бантейсрей в Камбодже. Впервые попав в него, Драко даже не знал, что конкретно ему придётся делать, а когда узнал – то почти вернулся в родительский дом выбирать невесту. Ему нужно было раскапывать магические предметы и тайные ходы, ведущие на нижние уровни храма, куда никогда не попадёт ни один магл. И всё бы ничего, но раскапывать в этом случае не означало взмахнуть палочкой и всё расчистить, нет, нужно было действительно _копать, чистить_ и _изучать_ – и всё это вручную, без применения магии. Колдовать на территории храма строго воспрещалось во избежание катастрофы. Приходилось оставлять палочку в палатке, а артефактами связи пользоваться только вне стен храма. 

Поначалу Драко хотел уйти каждый день. Потом через день. Потом пару раз в неделю. А потом прошёл год, были найдены семь неизвестных артефакта, два тайных этажа и великая любовь между двумя членами их группы. Где-то в это же время Малфой понял, что копать – не так уж не престижно (и даже сумел убедить в этом Нарциссу, которая пообещала убедить в этом Люциуса). Было сложно, и под конец дня все сильно уставали, но увлекательно. К тому же, сомнительные учёные оказались очень даже классными ребятами, были почти все старше Драко, но не относились к нему, как к ничего не смыслящей малолетке. Блейз, с которым Малфой периодически связывался, был за друга рад и всё порывался тоже приехать, но внезапно оказался втянут в какие-то странные отношения с человеком, имя которого он старательно держал в секрете, отговариваясь туманными "если выгорит – скажу". Драко и не сильно настаивал, не имея привычки лезть в чужую личную жизнь (но это не мешало ему сгорать от любопытства). 

Но вот кого он совершенно и бесповоротно не ожидал здесь встретить, так это Поттера. Малфой был уверен, что всенародный герой стал если и не главным аврором, то хотя бы его заместителем, живёт в каком-нибудь шикарном особняке и уже растит детей (в больной малфоевской фантазии их было никак не меньше пяти штук – и все погодки. Как это должно было получиться больная фантазия не объясняла). Он определённо не должен был появляться в камбоджийском храме с рюкзаком, очками и улыбкой. Сволочь. Драко ненавидел эту его улыбку, потому что слишком очевидно на неё залипал. И сейчас рядом не было Забини, который мог бы незаметно его одёрнуть и посоветовать пялиться не так открыто. 

Драко не любил Поттера, конечно нет. Он не любил всего Поттера, он любил его фрагментарно. Улыбка, глаза, наклон головы, руки, задница… Окей, ладно, Поттер нравился Малфою внешне, вот пока стоял и молча улыбался, вот да, вот так он был идеален. 

— Поттер, какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? – почти прошипел Драко, складывая руки на груди, чтобы не дать своему хватательному рефлексу свободу воли. – Только не говори, что записался в экспедицию. 

— Я приехал сюда отдохнуть, – ещё шире улыбнулся Гарри, не обращая внимания на закрытую позу Малфоя. – А что за экспедиция? 

— Раскапываем древние артефакты и руины, – со вздохом пояснил Драко, понимая, что его недовольный вид никак не заставит Поттера извиниться, развернуться и уйти. – Почему именно сюда? 

— Чистый случай. Куда ткнул, туда и поехал, – пояснил Гарри. – А ты тут работаешь? Вау, не знал, что тебя такое привлекает. 

— Ты обо мне много чего не знаешь, Поттер, – усмехнулся Драко. – Ну что, посмотрел? Может обратно пойдёшь? Тут нет ничего интересного. 

— Никогда не поверю, чтобы Драко Малфой делал что-то ему неинтересное, – подмигнул Гарри. – Как насчёт небольшой экскурсии? 

— Тут палатки, там копают, вон там выход, тебе как раз туда, – взмахнул рукой Драко, обозначая нужное направление. – Серьёзно, мне нужно работать. 

— Ладно, ладно, я не буду отвлекать, – вскинул руки Гарри. – Я сам тут всё осмотрю. 

Малфой обречённо вздохнул, глядя на Поттера, вышагивающего вдоль палаток и любопытно оглядывающегося по сторонам. Надежда на то, что он сейчас всё осмотрит и уйдёт, уменьшалась пропорционально с возрастающим огоньком энтузиазма в глазах Гарри. 

— Слушай, а ты в отпуске надолго? – вкрадчиво спросил Малфой, подходя к Поттеру, когда тот остановился и с детским любопытством разглядывал найденные за последние месяцы артефакты. 

— Насколько захочу, – бодро отозвался Гарри, разрушая последние надежды Драко на скорое расставание. – Это даже не отпуск, просто приехал отдыхать. Я не работаю. 

— Как это? – удивился Малфой. – Вообще не работаешь? Почему? А как же аврорат? Ты же хотел – об этом весь Хогвартс знал. 

— Ну, я после выпуска посидел, подумал. Составил резюме, перечитал. Чуть не разрыдался – жалко такого человека на работу отдавать. 

— То есть, ты почти четыре года просто… сидишь? – уточнил Драко. – А как же гриффиндорская потребность приносить пользу обществу? 

— Я Тёмного Лорда убил. 

— А. Ну да. Тут не поспоришь, – пробормотал Малфой, а потом с надеждой спросил, – ты же вроде с кем-то встречался? 

Гарри вздохнул. Он вроде как до сих пор встречался с Джинни, но почему-то в это мало кто верил. Видите ли нельзя встречаться с человеком, если он в Англии, а она летает по всему миру со своей квидичной командой. Но они действительно встречались. Джинни тоже так считала, между прочим!

— У нас отношения на расстоянии, – вздохнул Поттер. 

— Правда? А я думал, что вы живёте вместе, – протянул Малфой. 

— Подожди, это ты про какого из Уизли говоришь? – уточнил Гарри. – Если про Рона, то да, живём. 

— Ты встречаешься с Роном? – чуть ли не шёпотом спросил Драко, потому что такого он явно не ожидал. – Я думал, что с его сестрой…

— С Джинни я встречаюсь! – возмутился Поттер. – С Роном мы просто живём вместе. 

Драко посмотрел на Гарри таким долгим многозначительным взглядом, что тот даже не сразу понял, а что, собственно, не так. Ещё раз мысленно произнёс свои последние фразы. Покраснел.

— Да как друзья мы живём, Малфой! Друзья! Мы. С Роном. Друзья. 

— Да, я так и понял, – закивал Драко. 

— Ой да иди ты, – взмахнул рукой Гарри. – А ты сам-то как, не женился? 

— Нет, – ответил Малфой, а потом тяжело вздохнул. – Ты же не уйдёшь сегодня отсюда, да? 

— Ага, – радостно возвестил Поттер. – Я, если честно, вообще не знаю, что хочу по жизни делать. Так может эта экспедиция – мой шанс это выяснить? Как к вам записаться? 

Драко посмотрел по сторонам, словно ища причину выставить Поттера за магический порог, но так и не найдя её, ещё – очередной – раз вздохнул. 

— Пошли к главному. Запишешься. Тебе всё объяснят. После этого сделаем вид, что мы незнакомы, и ко мне ты больше не подходишь, договорились? 

Поттер закивал с энтузиазмом китайского болванчика, чем почти вызвал у Малфоя желание приложить его по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Например, стеной. Но Драко мужественно сдержался, помня, что вообще-то именно этому человеку его семья обязана свободной жизнью, поэтому просто повёл его к главному их экспедиционного отряда. 

— Хей, Бомани, я тут привёл ещё одного желающего покопать, – сказал Малфой, подходя к одной из открытых палаток. – Возьмёшь? 

Гарри, зашедший в палатку вслед за Драко, сначала не понял, к кому тот обращается, но потом осознал, что огромная чернокожая гора мышц и есть главный – африканец под два метра ростом и комплекцией, которая позволила бы ему поднять без магии небольшой грузовичок. 

— Джина лако нани? – пробасил Бомани, посмотрев на Поттера. 

— Чего? – переспросил Гарри и повернулся к Малфою. – Я его не понимаю. 

Драко посмотрел на него как на идиота, чуть наклонил голову и задумчиво поджал губы. 

— Поттер… Только не говори мне, что ты припёрся в другую страну без артефактов-переводчиков. 

— Существуют артефакты-переводчики? – удивился Гарри и по взглядам, обращённым на него Малфоем и Бомани понял, что лучше бы он сказал, что забыл его дома, чем признался, что вообще первый раз о подобном слышит. – А можно его купить где-нибудь… здесь? 

— Можно! – обрадовался Драко. – Каждый артефакт-переводчик строго индивидуален и на его изготовление уходит около месяца. Так что даже смысла нет, я думаю. 

— Ну почему же, – так же обрадовался Гарри. – Я закажу его, а пока поработаю с тобой – тебя я понимаю, и ты сможешь мне переводить.

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет, ни за что! 

— Ну почему? Я уверен, вам нужны помощники! 

— Уе-е ни хаки, – отозвался Бомани, и Гарри по кивку головы понял, что он с ним согласился. 

— Это будет сущим кошмаром! – простонал Драко. – Я не могу работать с Поттером, мы друг друга поубиваем! 

— Хи-и Поттер? – улыбнулся Бомани. 

Увидев эту улыбку, Гарри понял, что выиграл – это же подтвердил обречённый тихий стон Малфоя. 

— Да ладно тебе, мы отлично сработаемся! – с энтузиазмом отозвался Поттер, когда они вышли из палатки и направились к выходу, чтобы Гарри смог опять дойти до деревни и заказать себе переводчик. 

— Разумеется. Прямо как в школе, – отозвался Малфой. 

— Слушай, эй, – остановился Гарри и поймал Драко за рукав. – Если я буду мешать, то уйду. Не хочу заставлять тебя со мной работать. Ты сознательно пришёл сюда, тебе здесь нравится – у меня нет желания ссориться и делать для тебя это место невыносимым. Скажи мне не возвращаться – и я не приду. 

Драко вспомнил, как он "сознательно" сюда пришёл и подумал, что это будет нечестно – может Поттеру понравится экспедиция так же, как ему самому. В конце концов, то, что в школе у них были натянутые отношения, не должно влиять на профессиональные качества.

— Дом с зелёной крышей и вывеской, на которой изображена книга. Там закажешь себе переводчик. Скажи всем, с кем связываешься, что в храме зеркала не работают, а совы будут ждать снаружи. И я надеюсь, что весь аврорат во главе с Орденом Феникса сюда не припрётся, если ты не ответишь на какое-нибудь письмо. 

Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул. Малфой закатил глаза и замахал руками, показывая, что Поттеру пора – дорога обратно тоже должна была занять половину дня. 

— Вернусь завтра, – сказал Гарри и шагнул в стену, покидая палаточный лагерь. 

Интуиция, обещавшая что-то необычное, явно не обманула.


	2. Chapter 2

— То есть, ты встретил Малфоя и решил, что тебе необходимо с ним работать? – уточнил Рон, после того как Гарри изложил ему своё желание стать членом экспедиционной группы. – Почему это не сработало с кем-нибудь из наших друзей? 

— Никто из наших друзей не ищет тайные проходы в древнем храме, – усмехнулся Поттер. – Да и потом – мы уже давно не школьники, нам нечего делить и доказывать кому-то свою крутость. 

— Хорошо, – закивал Уизли. – Я тебе верю и, как обычно, во всём поддерживаю – для чего ещё нужны друзья, – но когда через две недели вернётся Джинни, я скажу ей, что вместо того, чтобы дожидаться её, ты умотал искать какие-то там проходы вместе с Малфоем. Потому что для чего ещё нужны старшие братья, как не разбивать надежды мелких надоедливых сестёр? 

— Ты любишь Джинни так же, как и всю свою семью, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Ты не будешь разбивать её надежды. 

— Буду, если они касаются тебя. Ты тоже часть моей семьи, поэтому наблюдать за вашими отношениями – это как быть свидетелем инцеста. 

— Ты вырос с Фредом и Джорджем, – напомнил Поттер. 

— Да, и это сломало мою психику ещё в детстве, – подтвердил Рон. – Нет, если, конечно, ваша любовь будет такой сильной и всепоглощающей, что дойдёт до свадьбы, то ничего уж не поделаешь, но я буду на ней рыдать. Заливаться слезами буду я, Поттер. 

— Почему вот твои родители не против наших отношений, а ты против? – вздохнул Гарри. 

— Потому что они вообще не верят, что вы встречаетесь. И потому что они странные. Вся моя семья, включая тебя и Гермиону, странная. Все мои друзья странные. Вся жизнь странная. 

— Что ты сегодня принял вообще? – спросил Поттер. – Реально… странный. Мда.

Рон победно вскинул руку и расхохотался. Гарри подхватил его смех, потому что разговоры с Уизли (почти любым) всегда носили оттенок лёгкого бреда и начальной стадии шизофрении. Рон же вообще редко бывал серьёзен, потому что считал, что они ещё слишком молоды, чтобы перестать быть немножечко детьми. Собственно, именно поэтому он и расстался с Грейнджер после года отношений. Гарри некоторое время переживал, что теперь их троих будет преследовать неловкость, но ничего не было: Гермиона довольно быстро нашла себе нового (старого) поклонника, Рон проехался по этому поводу парочкой шуток и искренним пожеланием стать счастливой. И всё – они снова были троицей самых лучших в мире друзей. 

— В общем, ладно, – выдохнул Поттер, когда они прекратили смеяться. – Когда я приду в храм, на связь выйти не получится – так что ты меня не теряй.

— Договорились. Письма не посылать, Министерство на уши не ставить, – кивнул Рон. – Если тебя кто-нибудь сожрёт, или там, Малфой покусает, выкручивайся сам. 

— Именно это я и буду делать, – подмигнул ему Гарри. – Кстати, как твоя личная жизнь? Мне нужно будет искать где-то утешительные подарки с надписями "это не ты мудак, это женщины тебя не достойны"? 

— Нет, думаю на этот раз обойдёмся без подобного, – покачал головой Рон. – Но если что – то я обязательно свяжусь с тобой и буду жаловаться. 

— Я же буду вне связи, – напомнил Поттер. 

— О, поверь мне, тебя это не спасёт, – многозначительно отозвался Уизли. – Тебе тоже удачи. И помни, если после всей этой экспедиции к нам на ужины будет приходить Малфой – я за себя не ручаюсь. 

— Не волнуйся – ты об этом даже не узнаешь, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Ладно, мне пора. Завтра на рассвете ухожу в приключение. 

— Постарайся не разбудить какое-нибудь древнее зло, которое захочет потом уничтожить мир, – сказал ему Рон и помахал рукой. 

Поттер усмехнулся, убрал зеркало в карман рюкзака и улёгся на кровать, вновь смотря на звёзды через прозрачную крышу. Сегодня он не собирался её затемнять намеренно, чтобы точно рано проснуться и пойти к храму. Переводчик он себе заказал (это смотрелось очень комично, потому что торговец понимал, что хотел от него Поттер, а вот Гарри совершенно не понимал, что ему говорили в ответ), а вот палатки в магазине не было. В рюкзаке, который Поттер выпотрошил, когда вернулся в гостевой домик, её тоже не оказалось (хотя там был даже свёрнутый в рулончик полотняный герб Гриффиндора, который Гарри получил на выпуске). Это не сильно расстраивало – Поттер был почему-то уверен, что будущие коллеги с ним поделятся жилплощадью. И под будущими коллегами Гарри, разумеется, подразумевал Малфоя. 

Они не виделись с самого дня выпуска, то есть, уже четыре года. Поттер знал, что Малфои почти сразу же после этого переехали во Францию – и это, наверное, было разумным решением. Многие оправданные дети Пожирателей Смерти покинули Британию, некоторые даже не вернулись в Хогвартс закончить образование. Не то, что бы к кому-то из них относились с грубостью или ненавистью, но косо всё же смотрели. Особенно на тех, у кого на руке когда-то была Метка – и неважно, добровольно ли её принимали или под давлением. Гарри такое отношение не нравилось, но в то же время он прекрасно понимал, что взять и сделать всех людей радушными и приветливыми он не сможет – его слова имели вес в обществе, но не такой, который смог бы разом перекрыть все чувства и эмоции, испытываемые людьми по отношению к Пожирателям или их детям. Собственно, это была одна из причин, почему он всё-таки не пошёл в аврорат – там к семьям последователей Тёмного Лорда относились не так уж и дружелюбно. Гарри их не винил: если ему доставалось в основном от самого Волдеморта, то остальные натерпелись в большей степени от Пожирателей. 

Его однокурсники были почти все оправданы. Поттер сам выступал защитником на нескольких судах – в этом его слову верили. С Малфоями была отдельная история, их семью оправдали полностью – Гарри был очень благодарен Нарциссе, которая, хоть и преследовала свои цели, не сдала его Волдеморту, и Драко, который "не узнал" их в своём поместье. Люциусу Поттер благодарен не был – но тот в финальной битве вообще ни с кем не сражался, только бегал с бешенными глазами и искал сына. В общем-то, именно из-за этого Гарри и свидетельствовал в его пользу: Люциусу было плевать, кто победит, он беспокоился о своей семье и старался её защитить. Поттер был уверен, что встань он тогда перед старшим Малфоем безоружный, тот даже не заметил бы, пронёсся мимо, выискивая глазами только нужного ему человека. Гарри знал этот взгляд, он часто встречал его, особенно в последние годы: больной, несчастный, полный любви и горя – такими были глаза Снейпа из воспоминаний, так смотрел на него Сириус, отталкивая в Министерстве и подставляясь под заклинание Беллатрисы, так глядела на сына Молли, задыхаясь в рыданиях, так сам Гарри смотрел на своих сражающихся друзей. Именно этот взгляд и заставил Поттера изо всех сил оправдывать Люциуса, приукрашивая некоторые факты, а некоторые – чуть ли не переворачивая. Гарри ни разу не пожалел о своём решении – Малфои очень помогли при восстановлении Хогвартса, щедро помогали больнице Святого Мунго, Министерству и просто пострадавшим семьям. К тому же, Поттер был уверен, что так Драко не перережет ему ночью горло – вряд ли бы у него получилось, но узнавать как-то не хотелось. А так они вполне мирно проучились дополнительный год, даже ни разу не поссорились, а на выпуске пожали друг другу руки. 

Вспомнив этот момент, Гарри улыбнулся. Тогда он первый подошёл к Малфою и протянул ладонь, практически не сомневаясь, что никакого рукопожатия не состоится. Драко посмотрел на Поттера взглядом, полным истинного недоумения и замешательства, причём смотрел так долго, что Гарри уже был готов вздохнуть и убрать ладонь в карман, но потом Малфой улыбнулся и уверенно протянул свою. Поттер этого почему-то совсем не ожидал, по крайней мере, он думал, что Драко смутится, рукопожатие будет неуверенным и неловким, но нет – Малфой сжал его ладонь крепко и спокойно. 

— Удачи, – пожелал ему тогда Гарри. 

— И тебе, – ответил Драко. 

На этом прощание состоялось, и они не виделись долгих четыре года – пока Поттера не занесло волею случая в древний камбоджийский храм. Гарри не ожидал увидеть Малфоя в таких условиях – с закатанными до локтей рукавами светлой лёгкой рубашки, грязью на штанах и в обычных магловских кедах. Никаких тяжёлых и драгоценных перстней, которые любил носить Люциус, никаких прилизанных лаком волос, дорогих мантий и накрахмаленных воротничков. Малфой вообще был очень похож на магловского археолога. Гарри всегда думал, что если они с Драко и встретятся когда-нибудь, то это обязательно будет какой-нибудь суперкрутой министерский приём, на котором Поттер как всегда появится в мятых джинсах и кое-как разглаженной мантии, а Малфой будет блистать великолепием и лоском. 

Встреча в палаточном лагере в древнем храме маленькой чужой страны была совершенна неожиданна – и оттого оказалась очень приятной. Гарри улыбнулся ещё раз и спокойно заснул под далёкую негромкую песню и мягкий свет звёзд. 

*_*_*

Почему-то Драко думал, что ночью совсем не заснёт – учитывая, что утром припрётся Поттер. Малфой даже связался с Блейзом и пожаловался ему на это, но Забини страданий друга не разделил, посоветовал только хорошо провести время и непременно развлечься. Судя по тому, как были расширенны его зрачки, затуманен взгляд, направленный постоянно куда-то мимо Драко, и растрёпанны волосы – сам Блейз время проводил очень хорошо, а развлечение явно сидело рядом и посылало ему томные взгляды (это Малфой уже сам додумал, но вряд ли он был далёк от истинны). Собственно, на этом разговор и завершился, потому что Драко не хотел мешать, а Забини всё равно явно не понимал, что происходит. 

Так что Малфой серьёзно думал, что не уснёт. Но всё оказалось с точностью до наоборот – он вырубился сразу, как только дополз до подушки. Экспедиция вообще сделала его непривередливым ко многим вещам – к распорядку сна (и на чём спать), к одежде и причёске, к украшениям. Когда Люциус увидел его спустя полтора года после начала раскопок, то схватился сначала за сердце, потом за голову, а потом за стакан с виски. И это Драко ещё маячил в зеркале только по плечи – что случилось бы с папой узнай он про магловскую одежду было страшно предположить. Так что привычка ложиться и вставать поздно тоже быстро прошла. Именно поэтому Малфой очень быстро засыпал – как оказалось, даже скорая совместная работа с Поттером не заставила его думать об этом всю ночь. 

Утром, впрочем, мысли вернулись. Драко с каким-то двойственным чувством ждал, когда Поттер придёт – и не знал, хотелось ему, чтобы тот пришёл, или хотелось, чтобы тот не пришёл. Работать с героем магической Британии Малфой не планировал никогда, так что теперь испытывал что-то вроде… волнения? Да, наверное это можно было назвать волнением. Лёгким чувством напряжения, когда не знаешь, чего от всей этой затеи ждать, но чего-то определённо ждёшь. 

Поттер появился уже после обеда, когда Драко устал нервничать и отправился на нижние этажи исследовать стены. За Малфоем отправили Иззи Лоусон – тринадцатилетнюю девчонку, которая была тут на каникулах у дядюшки. Иззи Драко нравилась – она была похожа на внебрачного и очень нелогичного ребёнка Дэвона Забини и близнецов Уизли (Малфою нравились близнецы Уизли, и это были единственные Уизли, которым он симпатизировал. Они, вообще-то, нравились всем – даже слизеринцы признавали их классными). Иззи, кстати, была американкой, так что Поттер её понимал и мог работать с ней – если бы кто-то позволил ей подойти к раскопкам ближе, чем на три метра. Бомани бы сожрал живьём этого "кого-то", а все остальные сделали бы вид, что ничего не произошло – юная мисс Лоусон была неуклюжей и шебутной, вечно порывалась совершить какую-то глупость и подорвать весь храм к мерлиновой бабушке. 

Драко, когда его позвали, отлепился от очередной стены, которую прощупывал на предмет тайных ходов и заклинаний, отряхнул руки и пошёл наверх – чтобы тут же встретится с горящими азартом глазами и предвкушающей улыбкой, от которой по всему телу резво пробежал табун мурашек. Исключительно от неожиданности и ужаса, разумеется. 

— Ну что, не передумал? – со вздохом спросил Малфой, зная, что конечно же нет.

— Нет, – радостно возвестил Поттер. – Дай мне краткий инструктаж, и я готов к работе! 

— Ох Мерлин, – пробормотал Драко, но потом встряхнулся. – Ладно. Прежде всего, самое важное – в пределах храма никакой магии. Вообще. Ни защитной, ни атакующей, ни Нокс, ни Люмос. На себе можно носить только артефакт-переводчик и артефакт-сигнальщик, зайдём к Бомани и возьмёшь себе. Он активируется и позовёт помощь, если ты куда-нибудь вляпаешься. Например, стена на тебя упадёт, или что-нибудь сожрать попытается. 

Поттер увлечённо кивал на каждое слово и с любопытством рассмотрел небольшую цепочку с круглым медальоном, которую Малфой показал ему на фразе про артефакты-сигнальщики. Драко вздохнул и убрал цепочку обратно под рубашку, замечая, что Гарри проводил её взглядом и почему-то не сразу переключился обратно на его лицо. Малфой передёрнул плечами и решительно повернулся к Поттеру боком. 

— Палатку свою можешь поставить где угодно в этом зале, – продолжил Драко, махнув рукой на лагерь. – Встаём мы кто когда хочет, и ложимся тоже, но в основном – рано встаём и рано ложимся. Основную работу я тебе покажу, когда спустимся вниз. Сейчас зайдём за артефактом, и ты можешь располагаться. 

Гарри опять закивал, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу, словно что-то вспомнил. 

— Насчёт располагаться, – начал Поттер, и Малфой отчего-то напрягся. – У меня нет с собой палатки. Я честно думал, что клал её в рюкзак, но её нет. И тут нигде она не продаётся. Но я её заказал, должны доставить через недельку-две. И вот я подумал…

Драко как-то весь заледенел и посмотрел на Поттера холодным, прямо-таки вымораживающим взглядом, увидев который Гарри как-то засомневался, что Малфой пустит его в свою палатку. А если и пустит – то так ли это надо самому Поттеру? 

— Я понял, куда ты клонишь, – медленно и тихо проговорил Драко. – Ты хочешь жить у меня. 

Гарри осторожно кивнул, на всякий случай осмотревшись по сторонам и приметив пути отступления. Подумалось вдруг, что Малфой вообще-то не безобидный одуванчик, он сражался на войне так же, как и сам Поттер. И они никогда не были друзьями, и работать вместе – вовсе не значит ими стать. Гарри, наверно, настолько привык к Рону и своим друзьям, что перенёс их отношения на отношения с Малфоем – и это была ошибка. Глупая и грустная, и Поттеру отчего-то захотелось извиниться, попрощаться и уйти. 

Драко смотрел пристально, с прищуром, словно читал все эмоции Поттера по лицу. Следил за тем, как неуверенно опустились уголки его губ, как чуть поутих огонь любопытства в глазах. Ждал, ведь точно ждал извинений! И вот, когда Гарри набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы их сказать – неловко и смущённо, – Малфой неожиданно усмехнулся, весь как-то расслабился и успокоился. 

— Ладно, – сказал он, и Поттер пару раз моргнул как большая шокированная сова, – живи. 

— То есть, – неуверенно переспросил Гарри, – мне можно жить с тобой?

— Да, живи. Мы всё равно там только спать будем, – махнул рукой Драко и решительно развернулся к палатке Бомани. 

Гарри выдохнул, встряхнул головой и снова широко улыбнулся, направляясь за Малфоем. Который как раз в этот момент пытался понять, каким, Моргана возьми, образом, ему в голову пришла эта _замечательная_ идея. Хорошо ещё, что Поттер шёл позади, а остальные уже были заняты работой – никто не заметил совершенно ошалевший взгляд Драко. 

— Мы отлично сработаемся, – сказал за его спиной Гарри, и Малфой чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. 

Может быть, ещё не поздно вернуться домой и жениться?..

*_*_*

Работать с Поттером оказалось совсем не так, как изначально представлял себе Малфой. Гарри быстро разобрался что к чему, безукоризненно слушал указания и вообще не вызывал раздражения. Драко этому так бесконечно удивлялся, что забывал язвить и огрызаться – в результате, за пару часов они вполне мирно побеседовали, хоть никаких тайных ходов и не нашли. 

— Они тут не на каждом шагу, – усмехнулся Малфой, когда Бомани выгнал всех с нижних этажей и под страхом исключения заставил идти на ужин. – Иногда по полгода ничего не находишь, просто сидишь в грязи и камни перебираешь. 

— Знаешь, – задумчиво протянул Поттер, смотря на Драко изучающим взглядом, – я действительно мало о тебе знаю. Но никогда бы не подумал, что ты так спокойно будешь целыми днями заниматься, по сути, магловской работой без возможности колдовать. 

Малфой пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Рассеяно так, спокойно. Гарри замер, не донеся до рта ложку, и понял, что впервые видит своего бывшего однокурсника настолько…светлым. Не сияющим, а именно светлым – тёплым, уютным. Кажется, что прикоснёшься – и моментально согреешься. Вот просто согреешься, даже несмотря на то, что в храме и так довольно тепло. Гарри даже протянул руку, чтобы проверить свою догадку, но опомнился и отдёрнул её буквально в паре сантиметров от Малфоя, для надёжности вообще спрятав в карман. Драко этого не заметил, поэтому, поулыбавшись самому себе и вспомнив, возможно, пару приятных моментов из прошлого, повернулся к Поттеру, который изо всех сил, очень старательно ел суп. 

— А я и сам не знал, – легко отозвался Малфой. – Просто однажды я пришёл сюда – и остался. Было время, не скрою, когда всё это казалось мне чуть ли не сумасшествием, и я спрашивал себя, что я вообще тут делаю. Думал, что надо уйти. Но всё оттягивал, находил какие-то причины остаться – то артефакт до конца изучить, то мы почти тайный ход нашли, а мне интересно. В общем, одна причина за другой, то за это – и вот я тут уже почти два года. 

Гарри присвистнул. Он почему-то думал, что экспедиция собралась совсем недавно, а оказывается, что некоторые тут годами находятся. Вот как Малфой, к примеру. 

— Всё равно, очень сложно соотнести тебя из школы и тебя… вот такого, – сказал Поттер, неловко проведя рукой по воздуху, словно пытаясь описать всего Малфоя одним движением. – Это пока не укладывается у меня в голове, но я рад, что ты изменился. 

Драко удивлённо приподнял бровь и уставился на Поттера с любопытством. Гарри почувствовал, что ещё немного – и он начнёт краснеть. Но этого не произошло, потому что Малфой вдруг резко отвернулся и уставился в противоположную сторону. Поттер опять почувствовал себя идиотом, который сказал что-то не то, и надо немедленно извиниться и всё исправить. Но Драко кашлянул (как-то немного судорожно) и слегка тряхнул головой, из-за чего волосы выбились из-за уха, мазнули по скуле и упали на глаза. 

— Я тоже удивлён, знаешь ли, – отозвался Малфой, и голос у него не был злым или обиженным, так что Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. – Не вяжется как-то образ гриффиндорского героя с безработным парнем в драных джинсах. Хотя, драные джинсы с тобой всегда вязались, но сам факт.

— Ты бы знал, сколько людей мне в таком духе выговаривают, – Поттер рассмеялся и покачал головой. – У меня пропало желание гоняться за какими-то преступниками и следить за каким-то порядком сразу после того, как меня в очередной раз пытались отправить на тот свет. 

— И поэтому ты решил вообще ничего не делать? – усмехнулся Малфой, вновь поворачиваясь к Гарри лицом. – И просидел четыре года дома? 

— Ты знаешь, что у меня был магический дисбаланс? – неожиданно спросил Поттер и увидев, как вытянулось от удивления лицо Драко, кивнул. – Значит, не знаешь. Мало кто знает, на самом деле. Меня даже доучиваться пускать не хотели из боязни, что я всё разнесу. Чары, трансфигурацию, ЗОТИ мне вообще сразу автоматом поставили, только чтобы я палочкой не махал, главное. На зелья Снейп меня вообще не пустил, поставил удовлетворительно и выставил за дверь, я почти даже обиделся на него в тот момент, но потом понял, что так будет лучше. А всё остальное… оно не сильно-то и нужно мне было. 

— Тогда зачем ты вообще доучивался, если тебе всё автоматом поставили? – удивлённо спросил Драко, но потом закусил губу. – Оу. 

— Ты мои мысли что ли читаешь? – забеспокоился Поттер, зачем-то огладывая себя по сторонам. – Ты легилименцией владеешь? 

— Есть такое, – чуть улыбнулся Драко. – Но по тебе и так всё видно. На лице буквально написано. Большими гриффиндорско-красными буквами. 

Гарри моргнул и рассмеялся. Драко покачал головой, но всё-таки тоже улыбнулся чуть шире. 

— В общем, – отсмеявшись, продолжил Поттер, – из-за дисбаланса я год ещё после школы даже Люмос обычный боялся применять. Мало ли, вместо того, чтобы осветить комнату, освещу всю Англию чистым ультрафиолетом. Потом, постепенно, всё выровнялось, но желание куда-то бегать и кого-то спасать не пришло. Может быть и эгоистично с моей стороны, но… 

Гарри покачал головой. Малфой не стал это комментировать – он прекрасно понимал, как на Поттера давили, и как сложно ему было не поддаться. Возможно, ему действительно хотелось отдохнуть – Драко не сражался с Волдемортом, но после Битвы был вымотан до предела, он почти провалился в апатию и буквально год не мог окончательно прийти в себя. Они все – все, кто участвовал и выжил в последней битве, все, кто вернулся в Хогвартс – первое время смотрели друг на друга как на призраков. Им всем потребовалось время, чтобы не просыпаться посреди ночи с бешено колотящимся сердцем и намертво зажатой в руке палочкой. Беззаботно смеяться некоторые не могли до сих пор. Поттеру же повезло ещё меньше: он сражался, умер, вернулся, снова сражался, победил, помог справиться с оставшимися Пожирателями и только после этого выдохнул и свалился в обморок. На две недели. А теперь, оказывается, ещё и пережил дисбаланс – а это для мага не простая простуда, которую можно вылечить перцовым зельем. Некоторые после подобного так и не оправлялись, уходили в мир маглов и больше никогда не брали в руки волшебные палочки. Но Поттер пережил и восстановился. И понятно, почему не пошёл в аврорат – на его месте Драко даже посмотреть бы в сторону авроров не смог, не то что работать с ними. 

— Но, как бы то ни было, я теперь здесь, и первый день мне понравился, так что я, возможно, тут и задержусь подольше, – улыбнулся Поттер и неожиданно подмигнул Малфою. 

Неожиданно как для Драко, так и для самого себя, так что на некоторое время замолчали оба. Потом Малфой усмехнулся, лениво потянулся и поставил свою тарелку перед Гарри. 

— Я пошёл спать, а ты теперь моешь за меня посуду. Считай это арендной платой за кровать. 

Поттер хотел было возмутиться, но не успел: Малфой помахал ему рукой, легко соскочил со скамьи и быстро скрылся за палатками. Гарри покачал головой, но не смог перестать улыбаться. Ему всё нравилось – первый день, новая – первая! – работа, экспедиционный отряд, большинство членов которого он пока не понимал, и даже Малфой. Их разговоры были лёгкими и спокойными (за исключением тех, когда Поттер говорил какую-то глупость, а Драко замирал на несколько мгновений со странным видом, но потом отмирал обратно и продолжал беседу как ни в чём не бывало). Если так пойдёт и дальше, то Малфоя действительно можно будет приглашать на ужины. Рона в это время, видимо, придётся привязывать к стулу. 

Гарри усмехнулся, подхватил две тарелки и подумал, что в этот момент он абсолютно, совершенно всем доволен. 

*_*_*

Жизнь с кем-то в небольшом почти замкнутом пространстве палатки очень сильно напоминала школьные будни и общие спальни. Поначалу было немного неуютно и неловко – Малфой давно привык жить один, а Поттер, наоборот, очень от этого отвык (они с Роном постоянно переговаривались из-за стенки, не говоря уже о том, что зачастую вообще засыпали на диванах в гостиной). Поэтому первые вечера (когда выяснилось, что ни Гарри, ни Драко не настроены работать после ужина, но и спать тоже так рано не ложатся) были наполнены чтением книг (Драко), мучительными попытками не сморозить какую-нибудь фигню (Гарри) и обоюдным молчанием. Потом, правда, им обоим надоело делать вид, что всё замечательно и ни сколечко не неловко, поэтому Поттер достал из рюкзака колоду магических карт, а Драко даже не попытался сказать, что не будет играть в какие-то там азартные игры (Гарри серьёзно думал, что у аристократов есть какой-нибудь пункт в их аристократическом кодексе, запрещающий играть в карты с не аристократами). 

Рон, который в свои двадцать три уже успел переиграть едва ли не во все магические азартные игры, всегда говорил, что во время партий познаётся характер людей. Если принять это утверждение за истину, то Гарри вообще не знал, как Малфоя идентифицировать: он играл виртуозно с ничего не выражающим лицом, на котором изредка появлялась такая хитрая усмешка, что Поттеру становилось не по себе. И хорошо, что играли они всего лишь на галеоны (их Гарри было не жалко), а не на желания, как с Роном. Хотя после пятого подобного вечера, Поттер всерьёз задумался о том, что выйдет из храма нищим босяком. И вроде бы жульничать в магических картах было нельзя, но тогда почему он выигрывал только пару раз из десяти было совершенно непонятно. Малфой посмеивался, смотря на недоумение на лице Поттера, но потом всё-таки соизволил пояснить: оказывается, в кругах благородных семейств такие игры очень популярны, поэтому наследников учат им едва ли не с детства. Гарри, услышав это, возмущённо кинул в него диванной подушкой, на секунду забыв с кем вообще разговаривает, и замер, не зная, как Драко отреагирует. Тот поймал подушку на лету и тут же отправил по обратному адресу (застывший Поттер получил ей прямо по лицу) и рассмеялся. 

И где-то в тот момент Гарри подумал, что они бы могли стать неплохими приятелями. Вряд ли стоило говорить о друзьях, но вот хорошими знакомыми – вполне возможно. Малфой же в это время думал, что ему очень сильно не хватает Блейза с его умением больно тыкать пальцами под рёбра – Поттер был до неприличия домашним. Как будто они всю жизнь только и делали, что делили одну палатку на двоих, играли в карты и перекидывались подушками. Как будто им было друг на друга не плевать. Как будто Поттер специально постоянно улыбался и чуть щурил глаза. Драко и так уже считал себя фетишистом, зачем вообще на него свалилось такое счастье? 

"За всё хорошее, – сказал ему Блейз, когда Малфой связался с ним и рассказал, как хорошо и свободно ему с Поттером работается и живётся. – Наслаждайся моментом". 

Драко _ненавидел_ своего лучшего друга. В основном за то, конечно, что тот был прав. 

Гарри Рону тоже про их жизнь и работу рассказывал, тот вздыхал и порывался приехать и всё испортить. Поттер смеялся и постоянно кивал – это не было серьёзно. Рон не считал, что их общение с Драко плохо на нём скажется, он даже не посоветовал быть подозрительным, что почти можно было принять за дружеское благословение. Уизли вообще был каким-то подозрительно весёлым, добрым, всепонимающим и слегка пьяным. Постоянно пьяным, что не совсем вязалось с его не менее постоянной работой. Гарри не осуждал. Гарри иногда казалось, что он сам наркоман. 

Работать было весело. Сложно и выматывающе, но весело. Особенно, когда они с Малфоем решили, что вежливое молчание – это не про них. Гарри шутил, Драко язвил – и через час рядом с ними могла оставаться только Иззи, как губка впитывающая новые для себя обороты речи (за это парням даже было немного стыдно, но они быстро пришли к мнению, что не виноваты ни в чём), но её не пускали на нижние этажи храма надолго. В общем, за три недели совместной работы всё было хорошо, все были живы и попыток как-то это изменить не предпринимали. Всё. Было. Хорошо. А потом Поттер сказал "кажется, тут что-то есть" и всё, как обычно в принципе, покатилось куда-то не туда. 

Вообще, Драко считал себя несколько виноватым. Потому что он достаточно долго проучился с Поттером, и должен был после произнесённых им слов быстренько свернуть всю деятельность и увести всенародного героя куда-нибудь подальше. Желательно, обратно в Англию. Потому что у Поттера была магическая способность притягивать к себе приключения на задницу. И самое обидное – не только на свою собственную, но и на филейные части тела всех, кто был рядом. В этот раз рядом был только Малфой, и ничем, кроме способности влипать в разного рода неприятности, он не мог объяснить положение в котором они оказались. 

Вдвоём. В темноте. На тайном этаже. В древнем храме с неизвестными ловушками и заклинаниями. 

— Я знаю, что сейчас ты обвинишь во всём меня, но я не виноват, – сказал Поттер, ещё до того, как Малфой открыл рот. 

Драко действительно собирался это сказать, но почувствовал, как Гарри сжимает рукав его рубашки, потом понял, что и сам намертво вцепился в Поттера, и вздохнул, покачав головой. 

— Ты, возможно, и ускорил приближение конца моей жизни, – сказал Малфой с лёгкой усмешкой в голосе, – но точно так же ты, может быть, его оттянул. По крайней мере, мы не в кратере действующего вулкана и не на океанском дне, что уже внушает надежду. 

— Нас может сожрать какой-нибудь древний монстр, охраняющий этот храм, которого мы случайно пробудили, – отозвался Поттер с точно такой же усмешкой. – Мы можем не прожить и часа или умереть от голода. 

— Гриффиндорский оптимизм сейчас сразил меня на повал, – отозвался Драко, осторожно ощупывая руками стену. – У тебя есть что-нибудь, что может послужить источником света? 

— Сияющая улыбка, если верить Ежедневному Пророку. Подойдёт? 

— Несомненно. Древний пробудившийся монстр после этого передумает нас жрать и сделает тебя своим новым божеством. 

— Меня устраивает. Куда улыбаться? На стену? 

— Именно так, – кивнул Малфой, против воли развеселившись. – Ладно, но если серьёзно, что ты сделал? 

— Ещё бы я знал, что я сделал, – вздохнул Поттер и тоже начал осторожно водить руками по стене. – Я что-то… почувствовал, наверное. Не знаю. Как будто реально что-то злое и опасное, так что машинально поставил барьер. 

— То есть, ты владеешь беспалочковой магией? – уточнил Драко. 

— Ну, "владею" – слишком громко сказано, – отозвался Гарри. – Скорее она и у меня иногда проявляется, когда эмоции захлёстывают. В основном защитная. Реже – атакующая. Бытовая никогда ещё не получалась. 

— А раньше ты об этом сказать не мог? – вздохнул Малфой. – Мы же предупреждали, что магией пользоваться нельзя. 

— Да я даже не думал, что она проявится, – воскликнул Поттер. – С последнего раза прошло уже больше года. К тому же мы тут копали землю и стены простукивали – ну вот откуда я мог знать?!

— Так, ты не нервничай, не нервничай, – проговорил Драко голосом психиатра. – А то сейчас ещё что-нибудь произойдёт. 

— Всё-таки, я виноват, да? – тяжело вздохнул Поттер, опираясь спиной на стену. – Это на мою беспалочковую магию проход так отреагировал? 

— Если бы он реагировал на беспалочковую, то я бы тут уже давно в темноте бродил, – усмехнулся Малфой. – Правда, у меня она не такая сильная, скорее бытовая, Люмос…

Коридор озарился неярким светом, распространяющимся, казалось бы, из ниоткуда.

— … например, – закончил ошарашено Драко. – Вот же! 

Поттер посмотрел на Малфоя как на восьмое чудо света и начал тихо смеяться. Драко на это даже не обиделся, просто перевёл на него шокированный взгляд и пару раз моргнул.

— Никогда так легко не получалось, – пробормотал Малфой, зачем-то потрясся руками. – Да чтобы этот несчастный Люмос зажёгся, я дома мог минут десять настраиваться! 

— Может она у тебя тоже на стрессы реагирует? – предположил Поттер. – Просто вот мы оказались в неизвестном месте в полной темноте, в которой может таиться древнее зло – чем не стрессовая ситуация? 

— Ладно, хорошо, – закивал Малфой, быстро оглядывая стену. – Нам нужно найти выход до того, как заклинание слетит. 

Гарри кивнул, тут же подобрался и посерьезнел. Они внимательно осмотрели стену, через которую пару минут назад успешно куда-то провалились, но стена была самая обычная, и если и прятала в себе магические проходы, то крайне изобретательно. Потом они так же внимательно изучили примыкающие к этой стене стены – и тоже особого успеха не добились. Свет постепенно тускнел, заставляя парней нервничать, потому что снова оказаться в темноте не хотелось. Гарри то и дело оглядывался, будто ощущая чьё-то присутствие, но никого не замечал. Это, однако, совсем не успокаивало – наоборот, в голову лезло всё, начиная от василисков и заканчивая почему-то Джессикой Дурсль (годовалой дочерью Дадли, который неожиданно возжелал наладить родственные отношения, поэтому сначала пригласил Гарри на свою свадьбу, а потом и на крестины ребёнка). 

— Тут мы ничего не найдём, – спустя пятнадцать минут безуспешных простукиваний и прощупываний стен сказал Поттер. – Пойдём вперёд. 

— Чтобы нас сожрали? – спросил Малфой, но всё-таки развернулся вслед за Гарри. – Заклинания хватит ещё минут на десять, не больше. Не уверен, смогу ли использовать его ещё раз. И нужно ли, с учётом того, что магию использовать вообще нельзя. 

Поттер покивал, а потом сцапал Драко за многострадальный рукав рубашки. Малфой хотел было возмутиться, но потом увидел почти виноватый взгляд, в котором читалось "мне так будет спокойнее" и мысленно махнул рукой. Он не будет начинать споры с Поттером чёрте где, не зная, что вообще ждёт впереди. К тому же, так действительно было спокойнее. По крайней мере, когда погаснет свет, они будут чувствовать хоть какую-то поддержку друг от друга. Когда Малфой начал нуждаться в поддержке Поттера, не знал он сам, но сейчас было явно не самое лучшее время для погружений в себя и анализирования своих чувств и поступков. Драко подумает об этом потом, когда выберется из храма на свежий воздух. И свалит в отпуск. 

— Слушай, а тут реально может водиться какое-нибудь древнее зло? – спросил Поттер, оглядываясь по сторонам. – А то я к вам примкнул, но даже толком не разобрался, что вы ищите. 

— И ты за почти три недели не удосужился это узнать? – слегка покачал головой Малфой. – До сих пор не могу понять, как ты вообще дожил до своих лет. 

— Иногда даже мне кажется, что чисто случайно, – вздохнул Поттер. – И всё же? 

— Цель экспедиции – найти все потайные ходы и этажи. Если верить древним книгам, которые я сам не видел, то где-то на этих этажах есть библиотека, которая содержит множество фолиантов с магией прошлого. Заклинания, которые мы забыли, ритуалы, рецепты зелий, артефакты – огромное множество всего. И разумеется, так просто к этой библиотеке не подойдёшь – сначала её надо найти, обойдя все ловушки, потому что маги любого времени защищали свои секреты. Про древнее зло в книгах ничего не говорилось, но Бомани как-то упомянул про небольшую приписочку о каком-то духе-хранителе. Её никогда всерьёз не воспринимали, потому что сделана она была от руки и значительно позднее, чем сами тексты. Но сейчас…

— Можно поверить и в духа-хранителя, да? – нервно усмехнулся Поттер. – Может это будет кто-нибудь милый и хороший? Зайчик, например? 

Ответить на это Малфой не успел: Люмос выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы прекратить своё действие, погружая коридор во тьму. Несколько секунд парни привыкали к темноте, а потом рядом с ними зажглись два небольших ярко-зелёных огонька и раздался угрожающий рык. 

— Зайчик, да?..


	3. Chapter 3

Сердце билось где-то в горле. Гарри машинально сжал пальцы на рукаве рубашки Драко крепче, и потащил Малфоя на себя, инстинктивно стараясь встать между ним и тем, кто на них рычал. Драко манёвр либо не разгадал, либо не оценил, потому что остался стоять на месте. Хотя, дело было скорее в том, что он просто не мог пошевелиться, где-то из глубин памяти поднимая какие-то статьи о диких животных. Вроде, нельзя совершать резких движений, громко кричать, смотреть хищникам в глаза… Вот особенно последнее в данной ситуации не радовало – кроме глаз и смотреть-то было некуда. 

— Мы сейчас очень медленно пойдём назад, – на грани слышимости произнёс Поттер. – Держись за мной. 

Драко сглотнул и медленно сжал пальцы на руке Гарри, показывая что да, он услышал, понял и возражать не собирается. Ему не было стыдно – Поттер по крайней мере сможет поставить барьер, поэтому держаться _за ним_ определённо логично. 

— Никуда вы не пойдёте, – сообщил из темноты хриплый рычащий голос. 

Огромного труда стоило им не заорать. Перед глазами проносились кадры из их жизней, все самые лучшие и самые грустные моменты. Поттер вспомнил, что так и не оставил Рону завещание, Драко подумал, что родители теперь останутся без внуков. 

— Знаешь, извини меня за всё, что было в школе, ты вообще-то классный чувак, – скороговоркой проговорил Гарри на ухо Драко срывающимся голосом. 

— Да-да, Поттер, я тоже тебя люблю, – ответил Малфой. – Барьер можешь поставить? 

— Нет. 

— Прекрасно. Встретимся на том свете, значит. 

— Эй, вы чего? – спросил голос и негромко рыкнул. 

И тут же в коридоре зажглись магические огоньки, на мгновение ослепив парней. Когда же им удалось проморгаться, то картина, открывшаяся их взглядам была… 

— Ты кто? – ошалело спросил Драко, осматривая обладателя ярких зелёных глаз, которые недавно светились в темноте.

— Пантера, – довольно ответил тот. 

— Я почти уверен, что они выглядят по другому, – задумчиво протянул Поттер. – Больше и… не летают. 

Существо, которое минутой ранее чуть не стало причиной сердечных приступов, возмущённо фыркнуло и перекувыркнулось в воздухе. 

— Я _онгон_ , – возвестило оно. – _Дух-эрен,_ [1] и зовут меня Норбу. 

— Онгон? Это кто? – спросил Поттер, поворачиваясь к Малфою. 

— Дух-защитник, если я ничего не путаю, – задумался Драко. 

— Не путаешь, – подтвердило существо. – Я был призван охранять и защищать. 

— Кого? – тут же оглянулся по сторонам Поттер. – И _от_ кого? 

— Моего хозяина звали Тинджол. Он пришёл с высоких северных гор и нашёл меня. Он дал мне имя. Но он погиб много лет назад, столкнувшись с Виболом. 

На последнем предложении онгон загрустил. И это было настолько…умилительно, что Гарри не выдержал и погладил его по голове. К тому же, сама голова существа была размером с поттеровскую ладонь, а всё существо спокойно могло уместиться у него на руках. Оно, вообще, действительно было похоже на пантеру – только очень сильно уменьшенную, поэтому первая ассоциация возникала скорее с чёрным котёнком. До нелепости большие зелённые глаза на маленькой мордочке были непропорциональны всему остальному, но горели хищным и опасным блеском, голосок тоже с внешним видом не вязался, потому что был низкий и рычащий (хотя вообще странно было рассуждать о голосе духа-хранителя). Ну а ещё существо плавало в воздухе и выглядело безопасным. Настолько, насколько вообще может быть безопасным что-то из явно потустороннего мира. 

— Кто такой Вибол? – уточнил Драко, потому что у него был иммунитет к тем, у кого есть большие зелёные глаза. 

— Хранитель этого храма, – отозвался Норбу. – Он живёт на самых нижних этажах, рядом с хранилищем секретов. Его призвали очень давно, для охраны магических вещей. Мой хозяин хотел их забрать, но не справился с Виболом. Я тоже не смог. 

— Вы сражались? – спросил Поттер, наглаживая духа с удвоенной силой. 

— Я вступил с ним в бой, когда он кинулся на хозяина. Но Вибол сильнее меня, он старше. Он погрузил меня в сон, а когда я очнулся, то хозяин был уже мёртв. Вибол не стал меня прогонять, а позволил остаться здесь вместе с другими. 

— Вас таких много? – чуть подался вперёд Малфой. 

— Да, но многие не проснулись, – посмотрел на него своими большущими глазами Норбу. – Мы долго-долго спали, но сейчас начали просыпаться. 

— Это ты нас сюда завёл? – догадался Поттер.

— Я давно не видел людей, – с воодушевлением отозвался Норбу. – А вы были рядом и хотели войти – я впустил. 

— О, это всё замечательно, только как нам теперь отсюда выйти? – спросил Драко. – Ты действительно милый и всё такое, но хотелось бы куда-нибудь… на воздух. 

— Я не могу вас выпустить, – сказал Норбу, преданно смотря в глаза Гарри. – Только Вибол может. 

— То есть, нам надо идти к духу, который убивает всех, кто к нему приходит? – уточнил Малфой. – Тогда предлагаю сесть здесь и ждать, пока остальные нас вытащат. 

— Эта дверь уже однажды открылась, больше не откроется, – сказал онгон. 

— Мы уже много дверей с отрядом пооткрывали, – подозрительно сказал Драко. – Пока все возвращались. 

— Те этажи, на которых вы были не охраняются Виболом, потому что там нет ничего важного, – пояснил Норбу. – На другие, которые спускаются ниже, ведут особые двери, которые можно открыть лишь раз и только пройдя испытание.

— Мы ничего не проходили, – открестился Гарри. – Просто скребли стеночку. 

— Я послал вам магию духов и вы ответили на неё, – сказал Норбу, потом поднялся с рук Поттера, отлетел чуть в сторону и изобразил что-то похожее на силовое поле. – Вот так. 

— Поздравляю, Поттер, даже просто скребя стеночку ты умудрился пройти испытание, – устало усмехнулся Малфой. – Может тебе реально встретиться с этим Виболом? Я почему-то не сомневаюсь в твоей неминуемой победе. 

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, что хочу с кем-то опять сражаться, – вздохнул Поттер, а потом посмотрел на Норбу. – А этот Вибол выглядит как ты? 

— Нет! Он огромный, страшный и может уронить на тебя потолок! – с восторгом сообщил онгон. 

— В таком случае точно нет, – покачал головой Гарри. – Никого огромного, страшного и роняющего потолки. Нет, спасибо, обойдусь. 

— Есть другой способ отсюда выбраться? – посмотрел на Норбу Драко. – Распылить стену, например? Я уверен, что смогу выбесить Поттера достаточно, чтобы его атакующая магия проснулась. 

— Предлагаю просто подождать, пока Рон поймёт, что я не выхожу на связь, потому что что-то случилось, расскажет об этом Сириусу и тот примчится сюда с огневой поддержкой Министерства и Ремусом подмышкой. Правда, у Рона в последнее время вроде как налаживается личная жизнь, так что поймёт он это далеко не сразу. А у тебя есть кто-нибудь, кто забил бы тревогу? 

— Блейз, но у него тоже в последнее время какие-то бурные отношения…

Драко замолчал и они с Поттером с ужасом уставились друг на друга. 

— Да ну не, – неуверенно протянул Гарри. – Рон с Забини это же…

Перед глазами отчётливо пронеслись ржущие всадники апокалипсиса. И хотя Поттер не настолько хорошо знал Блейза, чтобы точно быть уверенным в его неадекватности, но полные вселенского смирения и боли глаза Малфоя подтвердили, что чуда ждать не стоит. 

— Вполне возможно, – вздохнул Драко и покачал головой, – у нас просто заканчивается кислород и начинает развиваться больная фантазия. Да, давай сойдёмся на этом. Даже в мыслях я не хочу представлять их как пару. 

— Рон не плохой парень, между прочим, – вступился за друга Гарри, почувствовав какой-то намёк в словах Малфоя. 

— Да Блейз тоже, – усмехнулся Драко. – Просто неплохой парень Рон плюс милый парень Блейз почти наверняка равняются чему-то ужасному. Это как, ну я не знаю, любовные отношения наших крёстных. Неожиданно, эпично и очень травмоопасно. 

С этим поспорить было сложно. У Блэка со Снейпом даже _не_ любовные отношения были эпичными и травмоопасными. 

— Ладно, помощи нам ждать не от кого, – вздохнул Гарри. – И что, реально идти сражаться с кем-то, кто может уронить на меня потолок? 

— Если он посчитает вас достойными, то отпустит с миром, – влез в разговор онгон. 

— С нашей-то удачей, – хмыкнул Малфой. – Но раз выбора всё равно нет, то пойдём к Виболу. Долго до него? 

— Я бы полетел через стены, но вы не можете, – задумался Норбу. – В прошлый раз мы с хозяином шли долго, несколько дней. 

— У нас нет даже воды и еды с собой, мы не можем идти несколько дней, – простонал Драко.

— На нижних этажах есть еда, – радостно сообщил онгон. 

— Замечательно, надеюсь, её не надо будет ловить, – отозвался Малфой. 

— Не волнуйся, я поймаю, – утешил его Поттер и подмигнул. 

Как благородный наследник древнего рода Малфоев смог оказаться в такой ситуации не знал и сам благородный наследник. 

И ему это, чёрт возьми, иррационально нравилось. 

*_*_*

Норбу, как оказалось, действительно спал очень долго, поэтому засыпал своих спутников сотней вопросов про современный мир. Те отвечали – злиться на маленького онгона, который и оказался причиной их нынешнего положения, было практически нереально. У него были огромные любознательно блестящие глаза, вздёрнутый носик на мордочке, вспыхивающие иногда зеленоватые огоньки на кончиках ушей и хвоста и привычка забавно переворачиваться в воздухе. Он был весь такой трогательно милый, что его хотелось гладить, а не ругать. 

Коридоры, по которым они шли, были поистине бесконечными. Да ещё и Малфой очень сильно тормозил, когда встречал какие-нибудь фрески, написанные древними языками (Поттер не понимал ни слова), поэтому буквально прилипал к ним носом. Гарри его не торопил – Драко, нашедший то, что искал, выглядел взбудораженным и счастливым, его глаза начинали блестеть почти как у Норбу, с которым он то спорил, то соглашался. Малфой уже, видимо, был совсем не против побродить парочку дней по этажам храма. 

— У твоего хозяина был посох? – уточнил Драко у Норбу, когда тот согласился рассказать о Тинджоле. – Или палочка? 

— Нет, – покачал головой онгон. – У него было ожерелье из блестящих камней. 

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы маги колдовали с помощью ожерелья, – поразился Поттер. – Это домерлиновский период? 

— Нет, тогда были посохи, – покачал головой Малфой. – Мерлин умел колдовать без всего, а уже после него Основатели изобрели палочки. По крайней мере, так было в Европе. 

— Мой хозяин был шаманом, – важно ответил Норбу. – Он носил древние книги на поясе и ожерелье, а ещё у него был бубен. И нас сопровождали Цэрин и Нима.

— А это кто? – спросил Гарри. 

— Тоже онгоны, как и я, – пояснил Норбу. – Цэрин – сокол, он был старше меня, намного больше и мудрее. Я не видел его с тех времён, когда погиб хозяин. Думаю, он тоже умер вместе с ним. 

— А Нима? – спросил Драко, заметив, как глаза котёнка (ну не мог он называть его пантерой!) начинают грустно блестеть. – Тоже онгон? 

— Да! – обрадовано вскинулся Норбу. – Он ещё младше меня, совсем маленький был. Не помню, как назывался его вид… Маленький такой, в поле с высокой травой живёт…

— Хорёк? – брякнул Поттер, даже примерно не догадываясь, где вообще живут хорьки. 

— Точно! – воскликнул Норбу. – Хорёк! 

Малфой тихо застонал и закрыл лицо ладонью, вспомнив один из самых смущающих эпизодов в его жизни. Поттер рядом тихо хихикал, но потом подошёл и похлопал его по плечу. 

— Ты был _очаровательным_ хорьком, – заметил он с широкой улыбкой. 

— Лучше заткнись, Поттер, или я найду, кому тебя тут скормить в качестве платы за выход, – пригрозил Малфой. 

Гарри поднял руки в примирительно жесте и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Он никогда не припоминал тот случай Малфою, особенно когда узнал, кто на самом деле скрывался под личиной Грюма, но сейчас это не казалось злым или жестоким. Драко чуть покраснел от смущения, но не расстроился и не разозлился, так то Поттер не сильно переживал – его ремарка их отношения не испортит. 

— А где этот Нима? – спросил Малфой, взглядом пытаясь показать Поттеру, что если тот сейчас же не перестанет ржать, то он найдёт способ ему в этом помочь. 

— Думаю, ещё спит, – отозвался Норбу. – Он остался на нижних уровнях, ближе к Виболу. 

— То есть, сами вы этого Вибола не боитесь? – уточнил Драко. 

— Нет, если мы не атакуем его – он не атакует нас. К тому же, он позволил нам остаться здесь жить, а не выгнал из храма, – ответил онгон. 

— Ты хочешь найти Ниму? – спросил Поттер. – Или наоборот? 

— Мы встретимся с ним, когда подойдём ближе к библиотеке, – отозвался Норбу. – Он проснётся и придёт ко мне. Мы успели подружиться. 

— Это хорошо, – улыбнулся Гарри, а потом обернулся к Малфою. – Ты хочешь есть? 

— Да, да, конечно, – рассеяно отозвался тот, в очередной раз прилипнув к стенке с древними письменами. – Я скоро подойду. 

— Твой друг почти как мой хозяин, – заметил Норбу, обращаясь к Поттеру. – Он тоже читал здесь все тексты. Может быть поэтому мы так долго шли. Ещё немного и мы придём в зал, где была еда. 

— А тебе вообще нужно есть? – спохватился Гарри. – Духи чем-то питаются? 

— Я очень долго спал, поэтому у меня много энергии, – покачал головой онгон. – Она расходуется медленно, я ведь ничего не делаю. Если она закончится, то мне снова нужно будет поспать. 

— Это хорошо, – улыбнулся Поттер. – Если устанешь, то можешь залезть в мою сумку.

— Я могу лечь к тебе на голову или плечи, – радостно возвестил Норбу. 

— Да, на шее у Поттера многие в своё время посидели, – рассеяно отозвался Малфой и повернулся к ним, отрываясь от стены. – Вы что-то говорили про еду?

*_*_*

Тот зал в котором была еда оказался небольшим и заросшим лианами. Еды нигде видно не было, но Норбу целеустремлённо подлетел к одному из небольших прямоугольных столов и завис над ним. Парни подошли ближе и заметили, что стол, как и стены, покрыт письменами. 

— Вот здесь была еда, – сказал онгон и для верности коснулся стола лапой. 

— Тут, как я понимаю, какие-то заклинания, – заметил Драко и почти уткнулся носом в столешницу. – Ну-ка, попробуем. 

С этими словами Малфой решительно сел на каменный стул, стоящий рядом и провёл рукой по столу. Вслед за его ладонью пробежал неяркий голубой огонёк, а уже следом за ним появилась ваза с фруктами, тарелки с мясом, овощами, чем-то, похожем на сыры, и пирожными. Два бокала и кувшин тоже прилагались. 

— Вино, – сказал Драко, налив себе в бокал тёмно-красной жидкости. – Хотя я попросил воду. 

— Почти романтический ужин, – усмехнулся Поттер, усаживаясь напротив Малфоя. – Не хватает только свечей и скрипичной музыки на фоне. 

И, конечно же, повинуясь его словам, на столе возникли свечи. Драко хмыкнул и тихо рассмеялся. 

— С музыкой не сложилось, судя по всему, – вздохнул Поттер, когда скрипки играть так и не начали. – Ладно, полуромантический вечер. 

— Ага, полуромантический, полукриповый, – улыбнулся Малфой. – Со свечами посреди древнего заброшенного храма с ужасным хранителем сокровищ, который нас потом сожрёт. 

— Мой гриффиндорский оптимизм передаётся по воздуху? – усмехнулся Гарри. – Норбу, а еда тут не отравлена? 

— Нет, – покачал головой онгон. – Зачем отравлять еду? 

— Если вас потом сожрёт Вибол, – закончил за него Драко и, перегнувшись с Поттером, рассмеялся. – Ладно, я готов признаться, что мне всё это нравится. Кроме возможного смертельного исхода. 

— Так и знал, что в тебе живёт любовь к приключениям! – воскликнул Поттер, взмахнув вилкой и проводив взглядом сорвавшийся с неё кусочек мяса, который на лету перехватил Норбу. – Я дико извиняюсь. Правда. 

— Варвар, – покачал головой Драко, но улыбаться не перестал. 

Ему действительно это всё нравилось. И ходить в заброшенных коридорах древнего храма, на стенах которого записаны заклинания древней магии. И их полушутливые-полуфлиртующие разговоры с Поттером, с которым оказалось до нелепости легко говорить, если не касаться слишком уж скользких тем. И даже дух-эрен нравился – немного смешной и неловкий, маленький и забавный. Почему-то совершенно не верилось, что всё закончится плохо. Вот ни капельки. 

— А где мы будем спать? – отвлёк его от мыслей Поттер, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно из воздуха должна была материализоваться кровать. – Или мы не будем? 

— А сколько нам ещё идти? – посмотрел на Норбу Драко. – Долго? 

— Долго? – переспросил онгон, склонив голову набок. – Думаю, пару дней. Коридоры иногда меняются местами, так что людям приходится искать новые пути. Я могу проходить через стены. 

— Хорошо тебе, – вздохнул Поттер. – Тогда вопрос остаётся актуальным. Где мы будем спать? В принципе, можно на полу, но это будет холодно и твёрдо. 

— Можно и на этом, – сказал Драко, кивком головы указывая на лианы. – Если отодрать их от стены и как следует укрыть листьями. А при большом желании можно прямо на стене какой-нибудь гамак сплести. 

— Чем больше я с тобой общаюсь, тем больше поражаюсь, – задумчиво протянул Поттер, смотря на Малфоя внимательным взглядом. – И создаётся ощущение, что в школе меня подло обманывали все года нашего совместного обучения. Наследник благороднейшей семьи предлагает сплести гамак из лиан. Это просто…потрясающе. 

— Я тут уже почти два года, – пожал плечами Драко. – Уже месяцев через шесть-семь привыкаешь работать руками – и чистить, и копать, и даже гамаки вязать. Первое время я ходил с круглыми глазами и думал, как это вообще возможно, куда меня вообще занесло, зачем я сюда попёрся. Всё порывался уйти, но каждый раз находилась какая-нибудь причина отложить уход на завтра, потом на послезавтра, потом на неделю, месяц, а потом я даже в отпуск к семье только на пять дней приехал. Чуть не довёл отца до инфаркта своим внешним видом и вернулся обратно. 

— Наверное, ты просто нашёл себя, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Когда уже неважно, что другие говорят, потому что тебе нравится именно это, а не что-то другое, и этому ты готов посвятить всё время. 

— Наверное, – слегка неловко пожал плечами Малфой. – Я, на самом-то деле, даже не думал, что меня затянет, но затянуло. Сам не ожидал. 

— Мне пока тоже всё нравится, – улыбнулся Поттер и откинулся на спинку стула. – Это интересно. Сначала я думал, что будет скучновато, но ошибся. Наверное, это потому что я не один – в противном случая я бы уже эти стены не изучал, а на них лез. 

— А зачем на них лезть? – любопытно вмешался в диалог Норбу. 

— Так говорят, когда подразумевают какое-то очень скучное и тоскливое дело. Или одиночество, – пояснил Гарри. 

— Ты не был бы один! – воскликнул онгон. – Я бы забрал тебя сюда, здесь можно жить. Есть еда и вода, можно найти, где спать. Есть ещё озеро, в нём можно купаться. 

— Озеро? – тут же посмотрел на духа Драко. – А оно далеко? 

— Несколькими этажами ниже, – отозвался Норбу. – Оно в красивой пещере, которая сообщается с храмом. Там тёплая вода. 

— Так, а до него мы сегодня дойдём? – спросил Поттер. – Немного поплавать было бы неплохо. 

— Сегодня? – задумался онгон. – Я не знаю, когда закончится ваше "сегодня". Но мы можем дойти до того, как вы захотите спать. 

— Отлично! – обрадовался Гарри и вскочил со стула. – Тогда давайте пойдём! 

— Давайте хотя бы доедим, – предложил Малфой, не спеша подпрыгивать вместе с Поттером. – Неизвестно, когда нам попадётся ещё один такой стол, который нас накормит. 

— Ты прав, ты прав, – тут же закивал Гарри и уселся обратно, за пару минут доедая всё, что лежало у него на тарелке. – Я готов. 

Драко вздохнул, но продолжил аккуратно и неторопливо есть. Поттер подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения, потом выскочил из-за стола и начал играть с Норбу во что-то, похожее на догонялки. Малфой всё это время пытался сохранять серьёзный вид, не улыбаться так заметно и широко и выглядеть всем абсолютно довольным. 

Судя по хитрым взглядам Поттера – получалось так себе. 

— Всё, пошли, – сказал наконец Драко, когда их игра в гляделки начала превращаться в откровенный флирт. 

Поттер тут же оказался рядом с такой обаятельной улыбкой, что Малфою захотелось подышать в пакетик. Вместо этого он тоже улыбнулся. Это уже был откровенный флирт с обеих сторон, и куда всё это должно привести не знали и они сами. Но прекращать тоже намерены не были. 

Ну или это всё просто была больная фантазия и долгая отлучённость от сексуальной разрядки. 

— Мы пришли, – спустя пару часов сообщил Норбу и залетел за очередной поворот.

Озеро, которое за ним скрывалось, действительно было красивым. С одной стороны к нему был широкий и пологий спуск, с другой – отвесные стены пещеры. С двух других громоздились камни разных размеров и покатостей. Вода в озере была не противно тёплая, а приятно прохладная и освежающая, что сильно контрастировало с общей духотой и влажностью храмовых коридоров. 

— Здесь можно искупаться, – сообщил им Норбу и словно в качестве подтверждения нырнул в воду, тут же вылетая обратно. – Вода хорошая. И до середины неглубоко, где-то по пояс. Дальше уже глубже. Вы купайтесь.

— А ты куда? – спросил Малфой, снимая с плеча сумку. 

— Я чувствую недалеко Ниму, – сказал онгон. – Он почти проснулся. Мы мимо него проходить не будем, так что я разбужу его и приведу сюда. Я скоро. 

Норбу взмахнул хвостом и улетел прямо в стену. Поттер помахал ему рукой и принялся быстро снимать вещи, видимо, ему не терпелось оказаться уже в воде. Малфой тоже начал раздеваться, но потом замер и подозрительно уставился на Гарри. 

— Мы вместе пойдём? – уточнил Драко. 

— Конечно, – удивился вопросу Поттер, аккуратно пристраивая свои очки на сумке. – Что мы там друг у друга не видели? 

Малфой хмыкнул и, раздевшись буквально за несколько секунд (пока Гарри старательно путался в рукавах футболки), зашёл в воду первым, потому что он точно не собирался смотреть на голого Поттера. "Что мы там друг у друга не видели?" Ну-ну, интересно, часто ли Гарри видит, как у других мужиков на него встаёт? Спрашивать Драко точно не собирался, поэтому быстро окунулся, порадовавшись, что вода в озере не кристально прозрачная, а всё-таки слегка мутноватая, и только потом решил, что теперь его душевных сил хватит, чтобы обернуться. 

Поттер уже тоже зашёл в озеро, стоял по пояс в воде и смотрел на Малфоя с лёгкой улыбкой, которая тут же исчезла, стоило тому развернуться. Гарри сделал несколько больших шагов вперёд, почти вплотную подходя к Драко, но тот не отстранился, потому что, во-первых, было глупо, а во-вторых – незачем. Но реакция Поттера его заинтересовала. 

— Откуда у тебя шрамы? 

Драко слегка вздрогнул и на секунды задумался, как Поттер вообще их увидел в полумраке и без очков. Потом невесело усмехнулся, вспомнив, при каких, собственно, обстоятельствах их получил, и всё-таки сделал небольшой шаг назад. 

— Шестой курс. [2]

Гарри вздрогнул, будто его ударило током, и протянул вперёд руку. Драко судорожно выдохнул и замер, пока Поттер проводил пальцами по тонким белёсым и почти незаметным шрамам. 

— Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? – спросил Малфой, когда понял, что Гарри не собирается никуда отходить. 

Поттер вскинул на него странный взгляд, и Драко чуть не застонал: он, вообще-то, был не железный. А сейчас стоял обнажённый перед другим обнажённым мужчиной, который гладил его грудь и смотрел какими-то непонятными взглядами. И либо этот мужчина совсем не понимал, что он делает, либо, наоборот, _понимал слишком хорошо_. И выход из этой ситуации был только один. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, – с чувством сказал Малфой, сделал шаг вперёд и, дождавшись промелькнувшего в глазах Поттера удивления, поцеловал. 

Гарри чуть качнулся вперёд, схватился руками за плечи Драко, приоткрыл от удивления рот, и от неожиданности, не иначе, на поцелуй ответил. 

К чёрту всё. Даже если после этого они с Поттером будут избегать друг друга всю оставшуюся жизнь – оно того стоило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Онгоны или духи-эрены – это духи-хранители, которые были у шаманов Центральной Азии.   
> [2]Пояснение для тех, кто не помнит ту прекрасную сцену в женском туалете, водой и кровью. Канон не даёт нам пояснения насчёт шрамов после Сектумсемпры, так что по моему фанону они остались.


	4. Chapter 4

Драко сидел голый на камне и удрученно смотрел на озеро. На соседнем камне сидел такой же голый Поттер, который точно так же удрученно смотрел на то же самое озеро. 

В озере совершенно не удрученно плавал крокодил. 

— Откуда он вообще взялся? – тихо пробурчал Малфой, подбирая под себя ноги. – Да ещё сейчас!..

Возмущение, стоит сказать, было оправдано, потому что именно этот крокодил влез между Малфоем и Поттером, когда те увлечённо целовались. И они сначала даже не поняли, что произошло, а когда поняли, то оказались на окружающих озеро камнях в считанные секунды. И вот теперь они, собственно, сидели, смотрели на довольного жизнь крокодила и думали. 

— Поттер, – начал Малфой, когда пауза слишком уж затянулась, – извини, конечно, но я просто обязан это спросить. Ты гей? 

Гарри хмыкнул и смущённо провёл руками по влажным волосам. 

— Не знаю. 

Драко подзавис. На его памяти на этот вопрос ещё никто так не отвечал. 

— То есть как? 

— Нууу, – протянул Поттер и машинально хотел откинуться назад, из-за чего чуть не сверзнулся в озеро прямо к крокодилу. – Реально не знаю. То есть… 

— Ты не пробовал встречаться с мужчинами? – проницательно закончил за него Малфой, с любопытством поглядывая. 

— Да я и с женщинами-то не особо встречался, – пробурчал Поттер и, поймав изумлённый взгляд, неловко пожал плечами. – У меня за плечами один поцелуй с Чжоу, отношения с Джинни и поцелуй с тобой. Богатый опыт, правда? 

— Я… не ожидал, – честно признался Драко. – Но, раз у тебя отношения с Джинервой, то, думаю, это и есть ответ на мой вопрос. 

— Вот уж сильно сомневаюсь, – хмыкнул Гарри. – В отношениях я понимаю примерно столько же, сколько в зельеварении. Вроде теория у меня перед глазами есть, я даже могу следовать инструкции, но на практике всё равно выходит что-то не то. 

— Это самое лучшее описание отношений, которое я когда-либо слышал, – усмехнулся Малфой. 

— Это ещё что. Ты бы слышал, как я друзьям первый поцелуй описывал, – рассмеялся Поттер. – Рон мне до сих пор напоминает. 

— И как? – заинтересовался Драко. 

— Ну, на вопрос "и как это было" я ответил, что мокро, – не переставая улыбаться, сознался Гарри. 

— Мокро? – переспросил Малфой. – Почему? 

— А вот на этот вопрос я ответил "потому что она плакала", – Гарри улыбнулся ещё шире. 

— Не заметил, чтобы ты так плохо целовался, – задумчиво протянул Драко, а потом поспешно закрыл себе рот ладонью. 

Но Поттер на это только ещё раз рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

— На самом деле, там была грустная история. Чжоу встречалась с Седриком, и, уверен, ты прекрасно понимаешь, чем в результате всё закончилось. Она думала, что предаёт его память, поэтому плакала, я думал, что представлял себе всё иначе, а реальность оказалась примерно как результат на всё том же зельеварении: цвет, вкус и запах те же, но минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора. Но сейчас да, звучит так, будто я довёл девушку до слёз своими поцелуями. После этого у меня завязались отношения с Джинни, но там я больше думал о том, что скоро умру, потому что Волдеморт, и как бы не до романтики мне было, потом, правда всё наладилось. С Джинни, не с Волдемортом. Ну и вот третий новый опыт – с тобой. 

— И как? – решился всё-таки спросить Малфой. – Тебе не захотелось утопить меня в озере?

— Вот уж точно нет, – решительно покачал головой Гарри, а потом задумчиво перевёл взгляд на стену. – Наш поцелуй… другой. 

— Другой? – уточнил Драко. 

— Другой, – подтвердил Поттер.

— Не совсем тебя понял, – вздохнул Малфой, так и не дождавшись продолжения. – Можешь немного пояснить? 

— Поцелуй с Чжоу мне не понравился. Наверное мы оба были тогда не готовы, не знаю. С Джинни мне хорошо и спокойно, я её знаю половину своей жизни. С тобой… Меня как водой горячей окатило, даже кажется руки задрожали. Это было приятно, думаю. Да, определённо. 

Драко улыбнулся – ему тоже было приятно это слышать. Он поцеловал Поттера, и тот не собирался его ни в чём обвинять, ему даже понравилось. И кто знает, как далеко они зашли бы, если бы не этот крокодил! 

— Ну так и целовались бы дальше. Чего выскочили как ошпаренные? 

Малфой перевёл недоуменный взгляд на Поттера, тот круглыми глазами посмотрел на него, а затем они вместе обернулись к озеру. 

— Я бы тут аккуратненько, не задевая, рядом, – заявил им крокодил. – А вы сразу на камни полезли. 

— Ты тоже дух, да? – спросил Малфой.

— Ботум, – представился крокодил и даже, кажется, попытался поклониться. – Встретились тут с Норбу, он про вас рассказал. 

— Так ты познакомиться хотел? – улыбнулся Поттер и бесстрашно спрыгнул с камня обратно в озеро. – Привет! 

— Мерлин, за что? – тихо простонал Драко, обращаясь к потолку.

— Слезай, – кивнул ему Поттер, который уже успел погладить крокодила по голове. – Теперь спокойно вымоемся. 

Малфой вздохнул, но с камня спрыгнул. Ему было слегка неловко, потому что они только что разговаривали об отношениях и поцелуях, а потом вмешался крокодил и всё испортил. Опять. 

— Эй, – позвал его Гарри, и Драко обернулся к нему. – Если ты не против.

Вопрос "не против чего?" так и остался незаданным, потому что Поттер потянул Малфоя на себя и поцеловал. Драко не стал впадать в шок или ступор, не стал говорить Гарри, что тот сошёл с ума и даже не стал спрашивать, что это было – он просто обнял Поттера за шею и ответил. В конце концов, они далеко не дети, чтобы интересоваться друг у друга, уверены ли они в своих поступках и желаниях – даже если нет, ситуацию это не изменит. Драко не будет устраивать истерику, если Поттер сейчас отстраниться и скажет "извини, это не моё", равно как и Гарри прекрасно понимает, что он делает. 

Рядом послышалось что-то вроде улюлюканья, и Малфой не глядя показал крокодилу фак – сейчас дух мог пойти нахрен, потому что отрываться друг от друга парни не спешили. Даже более того: Поттер, изначально обнимающий Драко за плечи, скользнул руками сначала на его спине, а потом устроил их на талии, притянув Малфоя к себе. И это, чёрт возьми, было так возбуждающе, что даже плавающий вокруг них онгон не смог бы испортить момент. Драко уже почти задыхался, одновременно с поцелуем пытаясь и удержаться от желания повалить Поттера в воду и усесться сверху, и встать как-нибудь боком, чтобы эрекция была не столь…ощутима. Но эта проблема быстро перестала быть проблемой, когда Малфой почувствовал, что не он один такой возбуждённый. И Поттер, в отличие от него, совершенно не заморачивался вопросами "как бы так встать". Парень, видно, был совсем без комплексов. 

— Если хочешь, чтобы мы прямо сейчас занялись сексом, то продолжай, – выдохнул Драко на ухо Гарри, когда тот оторвался от его губ и с энтузиазмом принялся целовать и покусывать ему шею. – Если нет, то лучше убери руки с моей задницы. 

Поттер поднял на него затуманенный взгляд и машинально провёл рукой по предмету разговора. Малфой судорожно выдохнул и подумал, что ещё немного, и ничьи желания кроме его собственных не будут играть никакой роли. 

— Секс, Поттер. Хочешь? – почти светским тоном поинтересовался Драко. 

Гарри моргнул пару раз и медленно перевёл взгляд на исцелованную шею Малфоя. 

— Хочу, – сказал он, и вот тут Драко реально слегка впал в ступор. – Но не буду. 

— Чееего? – возмущённым и слегка охреневшим голосом спросил Малфой. – Что значит, хочу, но не буду? 

— Я даже с теорией знаком плохо, – развёл руками Поттер и виновато улыбнулся. – Предлагаю отложить это до того момента, пока рядом не будет кровати и, на всякий случай, обезболивающих и заживляющих зелий. 

— Не думаю, что мне они сильно понадобятся, но я понял, ладно, – недовольно выдохнул Малфой и через силу сделал шаг назад. – В таком случае, я воспринимаю это как обещание. 

— Обещаю, – ещё раз улыбнулся Гарри и опять провёл пальцами по шрамам на груди Драко. – Если мы выживем, и ты не захочешь делать вид, что мы не знакомы. 

— Я тут со стояком и трясущимися ногами, уверен, это мне даже в голову не придёт, – пробормотал Малфой. – А сейчас я нарушу волшебство момента и, возможно, одним махом избавлю нас от эрекции, но спрошу всё-таки в лучших традициях любовных романов, и нет, я их не читаю. Поттер, а как же Джинни? 

Гарри, который ожидал всего, чего угодно, но совершенно точно не этого, моргнул раз, другой и расхохотался, сползая по стеночке в озеро почти до шеи. Драко осторожно присел рядом. Крокодил любознательно притаился на дне между ними. 

— Знаешь, – сказал Поттер, отсмеявшись, – когда Джинни начала строить карьеру и выяснила, что вне дома она будет проводить больше времени, чем в нём, мы с ней сели и поговорили. Были варианты мне поехать с ней или ей остаться со мной – и оба нам не подошли. Я не хотел мотаться от одного тренировочного лагеря до другого, а она не хотела сидячую работу где-нибудь в Министерстве. И тогда мы решили, что будем ждать друг друга ровно столько, сколько сами хотим ждать, у нас у обоих нет иллюзий насчёт кристальной верности друг другу, это, кажется, называют свободными отношениями. Я не исключаю, что мне однажды придёт от неё письмо, которое будет начинаться со слов "здравствуй, дорогой Гарри, я встретила любовь всей своей жизни, приглашаю на нашу свадьбу через месяц". И она не исключает подобного. Это даже не столько отношения, сколько обещания, что мы поженимся, если вдруг никого другого для себя так и не найдём. Я её очень люблю, разумеется, но спокойно отойду в сторону, если она захочет. И она поступит так же – и да, я знаю это наверняка. Нет никакого тайного плана и скрытых мотивов. Никто из нас не будет заламывать руки и рыдать "ты меня предал". 

— Но всё-таки ты ей никогда не изменял, – заметил Драко. 

— Просто не было желания, – пожал плечами Поттер, а потом хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул. – Или желанного человека. 

Малфой хмыкнул и посмотрел вниз. Разговор, который, по идеи, должен был успокоить его и отбить всякое желание, неожиданно сделал всё совсем наоборот. А заниматься самоудовлетворением в присутствии Поттера было всё-таки немного неловко. 

— Не сработало, – со вздохом отозвался Драко. 

— Хочешь помогу? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался крокодил, всплывая рядом. 

И, собственно, вот _это_ как раз-таки сработало. Потому что чувствовать себя возбуждённым, когда ты дёрнулся в сторону, поскользнулся, ударил локоть так, что отдалось где-то в мозгах, а потом красиво ушёл под воду и чуть не захлебнулся, сложно. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, – довольно отозвался крокодил и весело поплыл к вернувшемуся Норбу, рядом с которым летал маленький хорёк пепельного цвета. 

*_*_*

Хорёк – Нима – так быстро нашёл своё место на плечах у Драко, где теперь спокойно и лежал, что Гарри никак не мог успокоиться и почти постоянно хихикал, не обращая внимания на испепеляющий взгляд Малфоя. Драко жестами показывал, куда Поттеру нужно пойти и чем заняться в этом увлекательном путешествии, но Ниму, что удивительно, совершенно не тревожил, а иногда даже рассеяно поглаживал его по голове, из-за чего на ушах у него вспыхивали бледно-жёлтые огоньки. Норбу, заметив, что друга несут на плечах, уселся Гарри на голову и тоже ехал с комфортом. 

А ещё с ними летел Ботум. Вернее, Ботум летела. Потому что совершенно внезапно оказалась девочкой, что вызвало у Малфоя чуть ли не исследовательский интерес – он был уверен, что духи сами по себе бесполы. Оказалось, что нет, и Драко с энтузиазмом записал новые сведения в тетрадь, которая была у него с собой в сумке. 

Идти было весело, особенно Поттеру, который после озера вообще был как под веселящим зельем. Он то гладил онгонов, то хватал Драко за руку и целовал ему пальцы, смотря при этом таким многообещающим взглядом, что Малфою жарко становилось, то чуть ли не танцевал от стены к стене. 

В общем, являл собой пример наитипичнейшего гриффиндорского кота в мартовский период. 

Собственно, именно поэтому Драко не знал, как в этот раз они будут ложиться спать. И будут ли вообще. 

И, разумеется, всё оказалось совершенно не так, как он себе представлял. Всё оказалось гораздо, гораздо хуже. Потому что с Поттером иначе и быть не могло.

Ночевать решили в очередном небольшом зале, где помимо лиан из стен так же пробивалась трава, а пол почти весь зарос тёплым и мягким мхом. Кровати и соорудили из этих подручных материалов, под головы положили скатанные рубашки и сумки, а одеяла и вовсе не требовались – температура в храме была довольно высокой. Онгоны, видимо встретившись друг с другом впервые за сотню лет, носились по всему помещению, то и дело вылетая в стены. Ботум, чтобы не быть больше остальных, тоже уменьшилась, поэтому перед Малфоем и Поттером открылся умилительный вид на трёх маленьких летающих духов-животных, которые выглядели как дети, дорвавшиеся до игр. 

Драко как раз за этим и наблюдал, когда почувствовал на себе взгляд Гарри. Тот снял очки и смотрел с лёгким прищуром и поволокой, улыбался слегка и едва ли не таинственно, и это, чёрт возьми, было до дрожи сексуально. Малфой не думал, что из них двоих именно Поттер будет его соблазнять. Хотя, возможно, Гарри и сам не догадывался, как выглядит в чужих глазах. Драко повернулся к нему всем корпусом, улыбнулся и подался вперёд, на половине пути встречая чужие губы. Гарри подвинулся ближе, пересел совсем вплотную и обнял Малфоя за талию, крепко прижимая к себе. Драко провёл рукой по его волосам, чувствуя, какими они стали мягкими от разлитой в воздухе влажности, потом обхватил Поттера за шею, чуть наклоняя голову вбок, позволяя себя целовать, отдавая ведущую роль – ему было интересно посмотреть, что тот будет делать дальше. Гарри не растерялся, одной рукой он провёл по спине Драко, забираясь ему под футболку, а другой провёл чуть вниз и вбок, задевая бедренные косточки и останавливаясь совсем рядом с пахом. Малфой почувствовал, как по всему телу пробежали мурашки, а кровь, по ощущениям, вообще начала закипать. И чёрт, это не должно было быть настолько круто. Откуда Поттер вообще знает, что делать, если "даже с теорией знаком плохо"? 

— Ты же вроде хотел кровать и зелья, – выдохнул Малфой, когда обнаружил собственные руки в районе поттеровского члена (как они там оказались он не вспомнил бы даже под веритасерумом). 

Гарри только хмыкнул и провёл носом по шее Драко, словно впитывая его запах. А потом повторил то же самое, только языком, под конец несильно укусив за ключицу. Малфой судорожно выдохнул и негромко застонал, чувствуя, как всё тело прошибает сладкая судорога возбуждения. 

— Мы не будем заниматься сексом, – отозвался Гарри, не отрываясь от его шеи. 

— Ты издеваешься? – прошипел Драко и сжал через штаны член Поттера, заставляя того вздрогнуть, уткнуться носом себе в плечо и тихо простонать. 

— Я же сказал, что плохо знаком с теорией, – срывающимся шёпотом ответил Гарри. – И поверь, нам обоим будет лучше, если всё произойдёт где-то поближе к цивилизации. 

— Тогда зачем ты ко мне полез, сволочь? – снова прошипел Малфой и с силой укусил Поттера за плечо, потому что прекрасно знал, что в этот раз даже чёртов крокодил не может справится с эрекцией. Если только совсем радикально. Под корень. 

— Есть и другой способ снять напряжение, – чуть ли не простонал ему на ухо Гарри. – Можем помочь друг другу. 

— Я не буду делать тебе минет здесь, Поттер, – возмутился Малфой. – Не в этом месте и не в этот раз. 

Гарри поднял на него ошалелый взгляд и закусил губу. 

— Вообще-то я имел ввиду несколько другое, но теперь эта картинка не выходит у меня из головы, – признался он, лихорадочно блестя глазами. – Но я ни на чём не настаиваю. 

Драко хотел было кивнуть, сказать что и правильно делает, но неожиданно представил, как он сам лежит между ног Поттера, как касается языком его члена, как Гарри запрокидывает голову и сорвано дышит, прикрывая глаза и до судорог сжимая пальцы в кулаки. Представил – и чуть слюной не захлебнулся. А потом в голову настойчиво пролезла картинка, как Поттер наклоняется над его пахом, как обхватывает губами головку и медленно, неуверенно начинает ласкать её языком. Первый раз, пробуя и познавая, открывая для себя новое и…

— Снимай штаны, – выдохнул Драко, смотря на Поттера бешенными глазами. 

— Ты уверен? – счёл нужным уточнить Гарри, что не помешало ему, впрочем, тут же начать выполнять требование. 

— Снимай, снимай, – поторопил его Малфой, чувствуя, как температура тела взлетает до небес. – Чёрт, я сейчас сгорю. 

— А мне, представь, каково, – пробормотал Поттер, а потом вдруг остановился и резко притянул Драко к себе за плечи. – Ты чёртово совершенство. 

Это был самый лучший комплимент, который Малфой слышал за всю свою жизнь. Возможно, потому что его сказал Поттер. Возможно, Драко тоже хотелось сказать что-то подобное. Возможно, в данный момент Малфой был немного в Поттера влюблён. Возможно, чёрт возьми, он кончит раньше, чем Гарри вообще прикоснётся к его члену – но сейчас это уже не волновало. 

Поттер снова его поцеловал, а потом потянул на себя, падая на спину. Футболок на них уже не было, поэтому они соприкоснулись кожей – и оба на секунду замерли. И сорвались. Забылись друг в друге, целуя, лаская, распаляя всё больше и больше. Катались по гладкому мху, стягивали друг с друга штаны, помогали друг другу, мешали друг другу, растворялись. Это было даже лучше чем традиционный секс. И это почти убивало, стоило только подумать, что будет, когда они реально им займутся. Минета, впрочем, тоже не случилось – стоило окончательно содрать друг с друга штаны и коснуться возбуждённой плоти, как стало понятно, что дольше пары минут они оба не продержатся. 

— Давай…так, – простонал Малфой, обхватил оба их члена одной рукой и начал дрочить. 

Поттер застонал и выгнулся. Потом одной рукой накрыл руку Драко, задавая свой ритм, а другой притянул его к себе для очередного поцелуя. Они целовались, сбиваясь то на стоны, то на судорожные вдохи, меняли ритм движений переплетённых рук, скользящих по членам, дышали словно раскалённым воздухом, и по ощущениям – немножко умирали. Когда же движения руками стали слишком быстрыми и отрывистыми, целоваться уже не получалось, Гарри запрокинул голову и широко открыл глаза, а Драко, наоборот, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Долгожданная разрядка стала таким облегчением, что Малфой просто упал на Поттера сверху, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и ни мало не заботясь о том, что их животы все перепачканы в сперме. Гарри не возражал – он сам пытался прийти в себя, хватая ртом воздух. 

— Чёртово. Совершенство, – медленно и раздельно повторил Поттер, когда отдышался достаточно для воспроизведения слов. 

Драко тихо рассмеялся и нехотя поднялся с груди Гарри, чтобы они могли оглядеть друг друга. Груди и животы в белёсых быстро засыхающих разводах. Искусанные шеи, на которых совсем скоро проступят явные следы засосов. Про губы, которые покраснели так, будто были вымазаны в крови, и волосы, в которых могла бы сломаться расчёска, говорить вообще не приходилось. Футболки валялись в стороне, штаны вместе с трусами у обоих были спущены до колен. В глазах – удовлетворение, перемешанное с сытой страстью. Неприкрытое желание. 

В общем, чёртовым совершенством были оба. 

— Я такое последний раз лет семьсот назад видела, – раздался голос сбоку, и Драко, который как раз проводил пальцами по рукам Поттера, лежащим у него на бёдрах, замер. 

— А я так вообще первый раз вижу. 

Чуть в отдалении в рядок сидели онгоны и внимательно наблюдали за тем, что происходило. 

Краска стыда медленно заливала всё доступное взглядом пространство тел. Гарри попытался закрыться рукой, а Драко – волосами. Не преуспели, естественно, оба. 

— Нет, ну а мне понравилось, – поставил точку в разговоре Норбу. 

— Я больше никогда не подойду к тебе ближе, чем на пять метров, – тихо сказал Драко, и Гарри засмеялся, закрыв лицо руками. 

Так круто никто из них ещё не палился. 

*_*_*

— Как только выберемся – уволюсь, – бормотал Драко. – Вернусь во Францию, дам стилистам сделать из меня аристократа, потом женюсь и стану семейным человеком. 

— И взвоешь через три дня после свадьбы, – улыбнулся Поттер. 

— Ты не прав, – покачал головой Малфой. – Я взвою уже после "теперь можете поцеловать жену". 

— В таком случае, твоя семейная жизнь будет сущим кошмаром, – заметил Гарри. – Оно того стоит? 

— Я, по крайней мере, буду понимать, что в ней происходит, – ответил Драко, но потом задумался. – Надеюсь. Но серьёзно, Поттер, там я точно не буду заниматься сексом под пристальным наблюдением животных, которые ещё и могут давать комментарии о происходящем! 

— Мы духи-хранители, нас не надо стесняться, – заметила Ботум, наворачивая вокруг Малфоя круги. – Некоторые из нас видели и не такое. 

— А я не стесняюсь, это просто выглядит как сюжет из книги про наркоманов, – отрезал Драко. 

— Такие книги есть? – удивился Поттер, но поспешно закрыл себе рот руками, натолкнувшись на взгляд, обещающий все муки ада. 

Вообще, если говорить на чистоту, то Драко даже не был сильно возмущён. Просто смотреть и слушать, как крокодил объясняет хорьку, свидетелями чего они стали – вот тут было действительно неловко. Одно дело, когда тебя просто застали за подобным занятием (или даже за ним наблюдали), другое – слушать разбор своих действий с комментариями от духа в форме животного. То есть, они с Поттером стали счастливыми обладателями сомнительного знания о том, как именно выглядели, когда почти ничего не соображали от страсти. 

Вообще, лет восемь назад, на заре осознования себя и своей ориентации, когда мальчики уже представляют всевозможные сексуальные утехи, но сами пока им не предаются (на самом деле, всё зависит от мальчиков – некоторые вполне себе предавались), Драко иногда думал, как бы это всё происходило с Поттером. Двадцатитрёхлетняя реальность, как показала практика, сильно отличалась от смутных пятнадцатилетних фантазий. Раньше казалось, что всё должно было произойти в школе, после их очередной ссоры, которая закончилась бы смазанными поцелуями и быстрым сексом – немного злым, но несомненно нежным. И Поттер должен был краснеть и смущённо отводить глаза, а Драко – наоборот, был бы таким уже наученным и опытным (фантазия не уточняла, откуда должен был появиться опыт), он бы доминировал и смотрел на Гарри чуть снисходительно. 

Реальность показала, что крышу снесло у обоих, никаких смущённых взглядов ни от кого ждать не стоило, кто в результате доминировал было не понятно, а ощущения захлёстывали с головой. 

Реальность Драко нравилась намного больше. 

— Когда-то я представлял наш с тобой секс, – решил поделиться Малфой, принципиально не обращая внимания на шныряющих вокруг онгонов. – Ещё в школе, лет в четырнадцать-пятнадцать. 

— Я тоже, – усмехнулся Поттер. 

— Правда? – удивился Драко. – Не ожидал. 

— Да, – кивнул Гарри. – Был период, когда многие мои знакомые фигурировали во снах как сексуальные объекты. Зачастую я просыпался с ощущением "что это вообще было", но особо не переживал. А потом ко мне в голову настойчиво полез Волдеморт со своей змеёй, и стало совсем не до этого. 

— Мне после пятого курса тоже особо не до романтики было, – хмыкнул Драко. – Хотелось жить, и жить долго. 

— Кстати, насчёт этого, – замялся Поттер, остановился и повернулся к Малфою, положив руку ему на грудь. – Прости. Я не знал, что так получится. Да что там, я даже не представлял себе последствия заклинания. И тогда… Я так испугался. Если бы ты…

— Забудь, – мягко ответил Драко и накрыл руку Поттера своей ладонью. – Это было так давно, что даже в прошлой жизни. Мы были на войне – все мы. Мало кто ушёл без шрамов. Мне ещё повезло, что они физические, а не душевные. Они не болят и меня не беспокоят. 

— Всё равно прости, – ещё тише отозвался Гарри. – Если хочешь, то можешь…

— Что? Выйти отсюда и кинуть в тебя то заклинание? – усмехнулся Малфой. – И сидеть потом рядом в луже крови лихорадочно пытаясь всё исправить? Нет, пожалуй, откажусь. Могу сейчас сломать тебе нос и будем квиты. 

— Ломай, – улыбнулся Поттер, подходя ближе и случайно скидывая Ниму с малфоевского плеча (хорёк не пострадал, спокойно завис в воздухе, но посмотрел крайне оскорблено). 

Драко хмыкнул, поднял руку, легонько щёлкнул Гарри по носу и мимолётно поцеловал в уголок губ. 

— Квиты, – сказал Малфой и отступил на шаг назад. – И перестань вести себя так… романтично и нежно. Серьёзно, я не хочу через пару дней сидеть вместе с тобой и рыдать в рубашку, вспоминая школьные годы. 

— Ты весь план мне только что угробил, – сказал Поттер, опустил голову и тихо рассмеялся. – Придёшь ко мне на день рождения? Он как раз через неделю. 

— Давай для начала выйдем из храма, и только потом подумаем, хочу ли я сталкиваться лицом к лицу с семейством Уизли. 

— Только с Роном! – воскликнул Гарри. – Хотя да, ты прав, над этим стоит хорошенько подумать. И купить магическую верёвку. На всякий случай. Хотя, опять же, вы оба хорошо играете в азартные игры, так что, если ты согласишься на партию, то…

— Выход из храма, – напомнил Драко. – Доживи сначала до своего дня рождения. 

— И тогда ты придёшь? – настойчиво поинтересовался Поттер.

— И тогда я приду, – со вздохом кивнул Малфой.

Гарри рассмеялся, подмигнул и бодрой походкой пошёл вперёд. Драко хмыкнул и направился следом, позволяя Ниме опять улечься себе на плечи. Норбу опять устроился у Поттера на голове, лениво помахивая хвостом. Ботум летала между ними, переворачиваясь в воздухе и щёлкая зубами. И теперь это не смотрелось так жутко, как до этого, когда она была размером с настоящего крокодила. 

— Скоро будет ещё один зал, где вы можете поесть, – сообщил Норбу. 

— Вот это очень вовремя, – воодушевился Поттер. – Жрать хочу капец как. 

— Что за манеры, – покачал головой Малфой. 

— А ты, можно подумать, хочешь аристократично принимать пищу, сидя за столом с салфеточкой на коленях? – обернулся к нему с улыбкой Гарри. – И медленно тянуть бокал вина, наслаждаясь букетом вкуса и ароматов? 

— Именно так, – кивнул Драко и провёл рукой по волосам, убирая их назад на манер той причёски, с которой ходил пять первых курсов Хогвартса. – В любой ситуации нужно оставаться представителем цивилизованного общества. 

— Окей, – расхохотался Гарри. – Тогда посмотрю я на тебя, когда мы через пару часов доберёмся до еды. 

Драко хмыкнул и развёл руки в стороны. Он прекрасно знал, что когда они реально доберутся до еды, то ни о каком медленном потягивании вина из бокала речи не зайдёт – Малфой тоже хотел жрать, поэтому цивилизованный мир мог пойти в задницу. 

— Я тут с тобой стану совсем как неотёсанный гриффиндорец, – вздохнул Драко, когда Гарри схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. – У папы случится инфаркт, а мама будет сидеть у окна и рыдать о потерянном сыне. 

— Зато, согласись, жить со мной намного веселее, – подмигнул ему Поттер. – С кем ещё ты мог попасть в такую ситуацию? Правильно, только со мной. Я – твой гарантированный источник приключений. 

Драко улыбнулся. На это возразить было нечего. Да и не хотелось.


	5. Chapter 5

Спустя три дня (по крайней мере, парни считали сутки по тому, сколько раз они ложились спать) однотипные коридоры стали вызывать тошноту. Драко уже не прилипал взглядом к стенам, только изредка что-то переписывал в тетрадь, но большую часть пропускал. Поттер тоже чуть поумерил свой энтузиазм и ходил полусонный, потому что пространство вокруг них было сумрачным, а мрак разбавляли только огоньки, которые распространяли онгоны – зеленоватый от Норбу, светло-жёлтый от Нимы и тёмно-синий от Ботум. Темы для разговоров ещё не закончились, но явно подходили к концу, а целоваться постоянно было нельзя (хотя и очень хотелось). 

В принципе, парни, наверное, даже занялись бы в конце концов сексом, но постоянное присутствие рядом духов-животных этому не способствовало. И если целовались и лапали друг друга парни без особого смущения, то вновь раздеваться перед ними не собирались. Что безумно расстраивало всех, включая вышеупомянутых духов. 

В конце четвёртых суток хотелось либо лезть на стены, либо заниматься чем-то непотребным. Сдерживаться становилось всё труднее и труднее, а иногда ещё и непонятно было, зачем вообще. До таинственной библиотеки было ещё несколько дней пути. 

— Мне кажется, это и есть испытания, – вздохнул Гарри, лёжа на спине в очередном подземном озере, в точности похожем на предыдущее. – Если мы не самоубьёмся сами, то будем достойны. 

— Мы ходим по кругу, – вдруг сказал Малфой. – Мы ходим по кругу, потому что не может быть всё настолько одинаковое. Нет, может, конечно, но не может. Нас специально запутывают и заставляют так ходить. Мы тут просто состаримся и умрём. 

Гарри посмотрел на Драко и вздохнул – даже разубеждать не хотелось. К тому же, эта теория не была лишена смысла. Если Вибол не хотел пускать их в сокровищницу, то вполне мог водить их кругами по двум-трём этажам. Может быть они вообще даже никуда не ходили, а просто лежали где-нибудь на полу и плавали в собственном воображаемом мире, медленно умирая от голода. 

— Мы будем постепенно сходить с ума, – с мазохистическим удовольствием продолжал Малфой. – Будем думать, что пространство сужается, коридоры становятся длинней, потолки ниже. Начнём слышать подозрительные шорохи. Потом начнём спорить, ссориться, вспомним старые обиды, разругаемся, разойдёмся в разные стороны и под конец умрём. 

Гарри вздохнул, подплыл к Драко ближе и утянул его в поцелуй. У него и самого иногда проскальзывали подобные мысли, но он не собирался на них зацикливаться. И Малфою не даст. 

— Ладно, – спустя несколько минут, сказал Драко, отстраняясь от Поттера. – Сначала займёмся сексом, а уже потом начнём спорить, ссориться, вспомним старые обиды, разругаемся, разойдёмся в разные стороны и умрём.

— Я тебя обожаю, – сказал Гарри, обнимая Малфоя за плечи. – Если я начну вспоминать старые обиды – просто двинь меня рожей в стену и скажи, какой я идиот. 

— Поттер, я из-за тебя никогда не женюсь, – пожаловался Драко. – За четыре года, что мы не виделись, ты стал каким-то слишком идеальным. 

— Какие интересные люди, – заметил голос сбоку, и парни неторопливо обернулись, уже ничему не удивляясь. 

На берегу рядом с озером стоял ещё один онгон, который по виду напоминал… что-то странное. Длинное тело с большим пушистым хвостом напоминало кошачье, но всё равно отличалось, а мордочка была похожа то ли на ленивца, то ли на ежа. На этом духе сидел ещё один – и вот этот был похож на лемура. К ним тут же направились "их" онгоны, радостно что-то вереща. Ни дать ни взять встреча выпускников. 

— И как вас зовут? – с любопытством спросил Гарри, подплывая ближе. 

— Самнанг, – ответило то непонятное животное, помахивая хвостом с фиолетовым огоньком на конце. – И я бинтуронг. 

— Чантри, – отозвался лемур, тряся ушами с оранжевыми огоньками на концах. 

— Ладно, это лемур, – кивнул на Чантри Драко. – А вот кто такой бинтуронг я вообще не представляю. 

— Я медведь! – важно ответил Самнанг. – А Чантри вообще-то девочка. 

— А я лебедь, – кивнул Малфой. – Примерно такой же, как ты медведь. Извини, Чантри, буду знать. 

— Я кошачий медведь, – обиделся онгон. – А вот ты точно не лебедь. 

— Ну, насчёт кошачьего поверить можно, – протянул Поттер. – Но кошачий медведь… Я сейчас слегка завис. 

— Даже не хочу представлять, как это получилось, – прикрыл глаза Драко. – В нашем зоопарке пополнение. 

— Мы услышали, что здесь появились люди, – восторженно сообщила Чантри. – Мы так давно не видели людей! Вы хотите здесь жить? 

— Это как раз то, чего мы совершенно не хотим, – покачал головой Гарри и протянул руку, чтобы погладить новоприбывших онгонов. – Мы идём к Виболу, чтобы попросить нас отсюда выпустить. 

— Но Вибол может вас не отпустить, – заметил Самнанг и чуть ли не заурчал под поглаживающей рукой Гарри. 

— Мы его очень вежливо попросим, – хмыкнул Малфой. – И если что – то у нас всегда есть Поттер, он избранный, он сможет договориться. 

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты меня ему просто отдашь в жертву? – подозрительно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Я слизеринец, – как само собой разумеющееся пояснил Драко. – Это не выветривается. 

— Ты хочешь принести его в жертву? – поразилась Чантри. 

— Я много что хочу с ним сделать, – улыбнулся Малфой и медленно провёл языком по губам, заставив взгляд Поттера прилипнуть к ним на несколько секунд. – Это – как самый крайний вариант. Хотелось бы обойтись и так, но если вдруг, мало ли что, никто, как говорится, не застрахован, жизнь, она вообще такая…

Гарри дослушивать не стал, а резко ударил рукой по воде, создавая волну брызг. Драко захохотал и дёрнулся в сторону, Поттер за ним – и в результате они все, включая онгонов, минут десять изображали из себя дорвавшихся до водоёма детей. И даже если они сходили с ума, то, по крайней мере, делали это весело. 

*_*_*

Новенькие онгоны были любознательные – они постоянно задавали вопросы про человеческий мир в целом и Англию в частности. Выяснилось, что они всегда жили в этом храме и даже не знали, что есть за его пределами, поэтому их интересовало абсолютно всё. Это было даже хорошо: Гарри и Драко с увлечением рассказывали о своей родине, потом перешли на рассказы о школе – и вот тут начали удивлять даже друг друга. Как оказалось, когда смотришь на одно и тоже событие с разных сторон – это интересно. Рассказывали в основном что-то забавное и лёгкое, избегая тем последних курсов – не сказать, что они боялись их поднимать, но пришли к мнению, что радостного в них мало. Драко не хотелось вспоминать желание сбежать из собственного родового гнезда, где поселился Тёмный Лорд, а Гарри не хотел рассказывать, как они с Роном и Гермионой искали крестражи. А уж пересказывать тот ад, что творился в Хогвартсе, когда туда добралась война, когда рядом умирали друзья, люди, которых они знали, с которыми учились – вот это точно была не та тема, которую стоило касаться в закрытом полутёмном пространстве древних коридоров. 

Поэтому они рассказывали о квидичных матчах, факультетских гостиных, Хогсмите, зельеварении, на котором кто-нибудь обязательно что-нибудь сделал не так. Гарри рассказал о магазинчике Фреда и Джорджа, а Драко – о Франции. Они рассказывали и рассказывали, а вопросы всё сыпались и сыпались, и это очень хорошо отвлекало от всяких навязчивых мыслей. Потом, когда вопросы онгонов немного исчерпались, парни сами начали спрашивать. 

Так они узнали, что у Самнанга и Чантри никогда не было людей-хозяев. Они появились сразу здесь, в храме, и остались вместе с Виболом, который их многому научил. А вот у Ботум хозяин когда-то был, но он так же как и хозяин Норбу и Нимы погиб, придя за бесценными сокровищами храма. Узнали, что Вибол был здесь задолго до появления других духов – он стал хранителем сразу, как появилась первая стена с древними письменами. Потом узнали, что духи-хранители знают все языки мира, поэтому легко подстроились под английский – поэтому Гарри их понимал. Ещё узнали, что все духи-хранители могут менять свои размеры, так что Норбу реально был огромной чёрной пантерой, хищной и красивой. Просто летать духам было удобнее в уменьшенном состоянии – так расходовалось меньше сил. 

В общем, парни делали всё, что угодно, лишь бы не думать, что застряли тут навсегда. 

*_*_*

— Как думаешь, ударный отряд авроров во главе с Сирусом сможет разнести этот храм на кусочки? – поинтересовался Поттер в один из череды бесконечных дней. 

— Я видел, как Блэк разметал Пожирателей в Хогвартсе, так что почти уверен, что да, – отозвался Малфой. – Но тут может случится накладочка, и мы все окажемся здесь. Представляешь: ты, я, онгоны и толпа авроров. 

— Ужас, – выдохнул Гарри. – А если ему при этом скажут, что я здесь с тобой, то разносить храм прилетят со скоростью света. 

— Можно ещё подождать, когда Блейз сообщит о моём исчезновении с тобой Северусу, – сказал Драко. – И тот тоже придёт сюда. Что случится, как думаешь? 

— Им будет уже не до нас, – хохотнул Поттер. – Они начнут обвинять друг друга, потом в ход пойдут воспоминания юности, полетят заклинания. А потом придёт Ремус. 

— И всех поубивает? – предположил Драко.

— Скорее успокоит, – покачал головой Гарри. – Рем теперь в этом спец. Он то Тэдди успокаивает, то Сириуса, то Тонкс. Не знаю, как он с ними троими не свихнулся ещё. 

— Они что, вчетвером живут? – удивился Малфой. 

— У них… странные отношения, – обтекаемо выразился Гарри, но потом махнул рукой. – А фиг с ним, расскажу. Понимаешь, когда Сириуса ранили в Министерстве, мы все чуть с ума от страха не сошли. Он же у Ремуса, по сути, один из друзей остался, а Тонкс так вообще его родственница. И, в общем, как-то так получилось… 

— Блэк, наверное, охренел, когда в себя пришёл, – хмыкнул Драко. 

— Вот тебе смешно, а там целая драма была, – покачал головой Поттер. – Кто там кого любит, кто с кем спит, Тонкс беременна, разговоры в стиле "я отойду и не буду мешать". Я сначала пытался вникать, но потом решил, что моя детская психика и без того сильно поломана, чтобы ломаться дальше. Зато теперь они всё выяснили и живут душа в душу. 

— Вот кстати про живут, – тут же вскинулся Малфой. – Как так получилось, что ты живёшь с Уизли и даже не с той, с которой спишь? 

— О, ну я около года жил с Сириусом. Но там помимо нас были ещё Люпин, Тонкс, Тэдди и гипогриф, так что я решил, что не буду им мешать. Рон в это время тоже решил, что большой мальчик и устал слушать от мамы вздохи по поводу своего разрыва с Гермионой, так что мы встретились, выпили и пошли купили дом. 

— Это… гениально, – расхохотался Малфой. – Вот серьёзно, Поттер, только вы с Уизли могли встретиться, выпить и купить дом. Просто пойти и купить дом. Великолепно! 

— Ну а что? – улыбнулся Гарри. – У меня были свободные деньги, у Рона было свободное время – все необходимые факторы для покупки недвижимости. Правда, нам потом стоило больших трудов убедить остальных в том, что потолок не свалится нам на головы, а стены не снесёт порывом ветра. А ремонт мы когда-нибудь всё-таки сделаем. 

— И всё же, это потрясающе, – улыбнулся Драко. 

— А ты как жил во Франции? – поинтересовался Гарри. 

— Замечательно, – отозвался Малфой. – Первое время привыкал, конечно, но недолго – всё-таки я часто там проводил каникулы. Французский я знаю, со многими уже был знаком. Помогал отцу немного, проводил время с друзьями, путешествовал. А потом мне принесли листок со списком невест. И вот уже после этого я решил, что искать артефакты в древнем храме – так увлекательно и интересно, намного круче, чем жениться. Отец, правда, со мной до сих пор не согласен, но что уж тут поделаешь. 

— А ты прямо категорически не хочешь жениться? – спросил Поттер. 

— В двадцать три на молодой француженке? Категорически нет, – покачал головой Драко. 

— А лет в двадцать восемь на молодом англичанине? – подмигнул ему Гарри. 

— Только если он будет богат, знаменит, красив и сексуален, – хмыкнул Малфой. 

— Ну, с этим проблем не будет, – задумчиво протянул Поттер, обнимая Драко за плечи. – Я вам с этим красивым и сексуальным брюнетом даже свадьбу оплачу, если позовёшь. 

— Брюнетом, да? – уточнил Малфой и пихнул Гарри в бок. – Решено, женюсь на красивом, богатом и сексуальном шатене. За твой счёт, Поттер. 

Поттер рассмеялся и мимолётно поцеловал Драко в щёку. Малфой улыбнулся и подумал, что ещё пара подобных недель – и свадьбу можно будет играть прямо тут. С онгонами в свидетелях. И Ботум сочетает их браком. В конце концов, кто ещё сможет похвастаться тем, что их брак заверял крокодил? Правильно, это только они с Поттером во всём мире такие удачливые. 

*_*_*

— А если я случайно, ну вот совсем-совсем случайно разнесу тут стену, это поможет нам встретиться с Виболом раньше, чем никогда? – тоскливо вопросил Поттер, когда они лежали в очередном зале на очередном идентичном предыдущим мхе. 

— Магией или ты предлагаешь в неё чем-то кидать? – деловито уточнил Драко. – Хочу сразу заметить, что мне по душе любой вариант – даже если он обрушит на нас потолок. 

— Ну серьёзно, ребят, – посмотрел на онгонов Поттер. – Я понимаю, что мы для вас что-то вроде цирка с конями, но мы же тут загнёмся нахрен. А мы же так молоды и прекрасны, у нас вся жизнь впереди, столько всего нужно попробовать. Драко! Давай займёмся сексом. 

— Иди и вытащи нас отсюда, и тогда с радостью, – отозвался Малфой. – Это для тебя стимул? 

— Для меня да, но что я могу? – простонал Поттер и уткнулся носом в мох. – Ну что нам сделать? 

— Вибол сам решит, когда с вами встретиться, – сочувственно сказала Ботум. 

— Ага. К тому моменту мы рискуем стать приведениями, – проворчал Драко. – И тогда это будет для нас не в приоритете. 

— Я хочу нормальную мягкую кровать, и свежий ветерок, и посмотреть на Тауэр, и обнять крестника, и сказать Рону, что я гей, и погулять на свадьбе у Гермионы и Крама, – начал перечислять желания Поттер, по-прежнему не поднимая головы от мха. 

— Так ты всё-таки решил, что ты гей? – вычленил главное Драко. 

— Я ещё не до конца в этом уверен, но если это каким-то образом поможет нам отсюда свалить, то да, я готов в этом признаться, – вздохнул Гарри. 

— Магическая атмосфера древних храмов – делаем геев из всенародных героев, – усмехнулся Малфой. – Отличная реклама для тех, кто влюблён в натуралов. Пригласил с собой на раскопки друга-натурала, побродил по коридорам, вышел уже с другом-геем. Шикарно. При условии, правда, что вообще вышел, конечно. И серьёзно, мы разговариваем о сексуальной ориентации? 

— Я всё ещё хочу увидеть тебя голым в моей постели, так что да, мы именно о ней и говорим, – хмыкнул Гарри, разворачиваясь на спину и хватая Драко за рукав рубашки. – Полежи со мной. 

— Поттер, если ты сейчас соберёшься признаваться мне в любви, то я стукну тебя вон тем стулом и потеряюсь в этих коридорах навсегда, – предупредил Малфой, но всё же лёг рядом. 

— Не волнуйся, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Я пока не настолько отчаялся выжить, чтобы делать такие сенсационные заявления. Давай пока сойдёмся на том, что ты мне чертовски нравишься. 

— Просто заткнись, Поттер, – от души пожелал Драко и закатил глаза. – Ты мне тоже, но просто заткнись. 

Гарри тихо рассмеялся и уткнулся лбом в плечо Малфоя. Они оба устали и весёлый оптимизм медленно сходил на нет. Возможно, если бы они реально проходили какие-нибудь испытания, решали какие-нибудь задачки и с кем-то сражались, было бы проще. По крайней мере, они не задумывались бы над тем, что бесконечно ходят по одному и тому же месту, пока невидимый дух меняет письмена на стенах. Это сводило с ума и рождало в душе страх, что выбраться не получится, что они так и будут ходить по кругу, медленно угасая. 

Поттер подвинулся чуть ближе и положил руку на грудь Драко. Тот, помедлив пару мгновений, накрыл её своей ладонью и переплёл пальцы, без слов разделяя тревоги и опасения, без слов делясь поддержкой. Свет медленно гас – онгоны, расположившись рядом с ними, тоже засыпали, погружая помещение в темноту. Завтра должен был начаться новый день – и хотелось верить, что он станет последним днём в этом храме. Что бы это не означало. 

*_*_*

Атмосфера изменилась как-то слишком резко. Они просто завернули за очередной поворот и почувствовали это – давящую, мощную, чужую ауру. Она не несла в себе угрозы или поддержки, она была нейтральная, совсем никакая, серая. Веселящиеся онгоны резко притихли и молчаливо летели рядом с ними, даже огоньки на их хвостах и ушах потеряли львиную долю яркости. Сразу становилось понятно, что их конечная цель всё ближе – они подходили к святая святых храма, к древней сокровищнице-библиотеке. 

Гарри протянул руку и переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Драко – то ли пытался поддержать Малфоя, то ли самого себя. Сработало на обоих, сердца перестали стучать так быстро, а тревожность хоть и не ушла совсем, но значительно уменьшилась. Хотя теперь шутки про "мы умрём" резко стали не смешными и даже не ироничными, хотелось чтобы они хотя бы остались просто шутками – умирать по-настоящему как-то совершенно не хотелось. 

Хоть немного радовало то, что они были тут вдвоём. Вдвоём было не так страшно. 

— Так, у нас есть план действий? – спросил Малфой. – Имей ввиду, Поттер, я не хочу умирать. 

— А кто хочет? – философски протянул Гарри, но потом улыбнулся и сжал ладонь Драко в своей руке. – Слушай, всё будет нормально. Предчувствие у меня такое. 

— У меня тоже предчувствие, – вздохнул Малфой переплетая их пальцы. – Но это отнюдь не значит, что всё будет хорошо. 

— Вы всегда можете остаться здесь, – предложила Чантри. – Еда и вода есть, кровати можно сплести…

— Нет, благодарю, мы, пожалуй, пойдём и познакомимся с Виболом. 

— В таком случае, мы пришли, – сообщил Самнанг, останавливаясь перед огромными резными дверями. – Это вход в библиотеку, обитель древнего духа-хранителя Вибола. 

Гарри с Драко переглянулись, кивнули друг другу и решительно толкнули двери. Те поддались на удивление легко, бесшумно отворяясь и открывая взору огромное пространство, заставленное стеллажами книг. Сотни – тысячи! – фолиантов стояли на полках, лежали на столах и полу. И посреди этого зала парила фигура. 

— Вибол, – благоговейно произнёс Нима. 

Фигура открыла глаза. Малфой открыл рот. 

— Только не говорите мне, что страшный и ужасный дух, который должен нас сожрать – панда. Нет, серьёзно. Панда? Я помню, про не суди книгу по обложке, но панда? Ох Мерлин, почему вокруг меня такой дурдом? 

Гарри с этим высказыванием был согласен. Пока они спускались всё ниже и ниже, когда подходили к священной библиотеке, пока морально готовились ко встрече – и Поттер представлял кого угодно, но не панду. Тигра, Льва, Змею – но не панду. Потому что панды – они не страшные, а милые. Тем более те, которые парят в воздухе и что-то жуют. 

— Я могу распылить вас в пыль, – весомо сказала панда, а потом церемонно поклонилась. – Вибол. Вас я знаю. 

Наступила тишина, во время которой Вибол смотрел на парней, парни смотрели на Вибола, а онгоны летали вокруг них и любопытно смотрели на всех. Наконец панда задумчиво покивал и провёл лапой по воздуху. 

— Вы, как и многие до вас, пришли сюда за древними знаниями? – спросил Вибол, переводя взгляд с Поттера на Малфоя. 

— Последние несколько дней мы шли конкретно сюда, что попросить выпустить нас. И я вообще собираюсь увольняться. Хватит с меня раскопок. Докопался уже, – отозвался Драко. – Мы не хотим забирать ни твои книги, ни артефакты, поэтому были бы благодарны, если бы ты нас отпустил. Пожалуйста. 

Гарри закивал, подтверждая своё полное и абсолютное согласие с этим. На свежий воздух хотелось как никогда сильно, а желание посмотреть на небо превосходило все остальные. 

— Вы не лжёте, – заметил Вибол. – В вас я вижу сильные желания к изучению и знанию, особенно у тебя, Драко, но вы согласны поступиться этими желаниями, чтобы обрести свободу. 

— Это плохо? – уточнил Гарри, потому что звучало как-то двояко. – Мы должны были потребовать древние книги? 

— Вы должны были сделать то, что считаете нужным, – отозвался Вибол, снова провёл в воздухе лапой и вызвал плотную сероватую дымку, которая его окутала. – И вы посчитали свободу важнее. 

Когда дымка рассеялась, перед парнями стоял седовласый старец. Он спокойно улыбался и не выглядел злым или раздражённым. Скорее, он был умиротворён. А в его глазах плескался потусторонний свет, который выдавал в этом с виду человеке – духа. 

— Вы и так умеете? – шокировано спросил Малфой. 

— Я многое умею, – улыбнулся Вибол. – Я намного старше вас, и намного древнее обитающих здесь онгонов. 

— И вы нас отпустите? – с надеждой спросил Поттер. 

— Вас впустил не я, а Норбу, – отозвался Вибол и сурово посмотрел на пантеру, но, заметив, как тот сжался, смягчился и улыбнулся. – Но он ещё совсем ребёнок. Вы не разграбляли и не разрушали мой храм, были вежливы и дружелюбны к моим помощникам – нет смысла оставлять вас здесь. К тому же, я никого не убиваю. Те, кто приходят за знаниями – остаются тут, среди того, что искали. Те, кто приходит за сокровищами – не находят их. Те, кто ищет приключение – испытывают его и возвращаются. 

— Мы были в числе последних, да? – улыбнулся Малфой. 

— Да. В вас были желания и те, и другие, но победило всё-таки приключение, – отозвался Вибол. – Но вот Норбу придётся наказать за такую самостоятельность. 

Названный онгон сжался и опустил голову. Огоньки на хвосте и ушах почти погасли. Драко стало его жаль, но он не собирался спорить с хранителем храма. А вот Поттер – собирался. 

— Но он же совсем ни в чём не виноват! – воскликнул Гарри. – Вы же сами сказали, что он маленький ещё, ему просто хотелось с кем-нибудь пообщаться. Простите его и, я уверен, он больше так не будет! 

— Если я его сейчас прощу, то он обязательно потом сделает то же самое, – покачал головой Вибол, но потом хитро улыбнулся. – Я изгоняю его из храма. Но если хочешь, то можешь забрать его к себе, чтобы он не летал один. 

Драко тихо хмыкнул, когда увидел, каким решительным огнём загорелись глаза у Поттера. По сути, Вибол только что вручил тому мелкого духа, который и сам хотел бы с ним уйти – и, при этом, не оставил ему выбора. Действительно, как после такого Гарри ушёл бы один? Тонкий расчёт. 

— Тогда я тоже пойду с Норбу, – заявил Нима и подлетел прямо к носу Малфоя. – Ты меня заберёшь себе? 

Драко хотел сказать нет. Драко почти сказал нет. Но чёртовы большие глаза на умилительной мордочке сделали своё дело – и вот Нима уже сидел у него на плечах. 

— Я тоже хочу, – заявил Самнанг, нарезая вокруг них круги. – Хочу увидеть Англию. 

Сидящая на нём Чантри согласно закивала. Поттер тоже закивал и начал так широко улыбаться, будто выиграл приз в лотерею. Драко незаметно вздохнул и с претензией посмотрел на добродушно улыбающегося Вибола, который неспешно поглаживал свою длинную белую бороду и хитро улыбался. Тонкий, мать его, расчёт. 

— Ну что ж, раз всё разрешилось, то вы можете быть свободны, – сказал Вибол, когда все онгоны, кроме Ботум, которая не рвалась в большой мир, радостно разгорелись разноцветными огоньками. – Выход вон там. 

Старец махнул рукой по направлению к одной из стен, в которой образовался мерцающий проход. Онгоны радостной толпой ринулись к нему, но Поттер с Малфоем немного затормозили. 

— А что будет с теми учёными, которые ищут эту библиотеку? – спросил Гарри. 

— Найдут ещё пару артефактов и пару этажей, – пожал плечами Вибол. – Дальше я их не пропущу. 

Поттер успокоено кивнул и чуть поклонился. Драко рядом сделал тоже самое, решив, что с древним хранителем, который их отпускает, стоит быть повежливее. Вибол поклонился так же, снова исчез в дымке и опять стал пандой. Гарри помахал рукой Ботум, которая махнула в ответ хвостом, а Малфой, посмотрев на толпящихся у прохода онгонов, задумался, нет ли у них подобных Виболу способностей. Потому что одно дело, когда на плечах сидит хорёк. Другое – когда там внезапно окажется какой-нибудь молодой парень. Этот момент стоило прояснить. 

— Удачной дороги! – крикнула им вслед Ботум, когда они всей дружной толпой шагнули в проход.

Они вышли из стены в тупике рядом с палаточным лагерем. Гарри, если честно, ожидал увидеть чуть ли не военное положение, паникующего Сириуса, ведущего за собой отряды авроров, Ремуса с ромашковым чаем и успокоительным зельем, всё семейство Уизли полным составом, но нет – помимо экспедиционного отряда никого не было, а сами члены отряда не обратили на них никакого внимания, только приветственно кивали, пока они шли к своей палатке. 

— Я ожидал большей радости от нашего возвращения, – задумчиво протянул Малфой. – А эти словно даже не заметили нашего отсутствия. 

— А они и не заметили, – сказала Чантри, удобно устроившись на руках Драко. – Вибол отвёл им взгляд. 

— То есть, наше патетичное "Мы увольняемся" будет не таким уж и патетичным? – усмехнулся Гарри. 

Онгоны дружно кивнули. Малфой обернулся на весь собравшейся зоопарк и подумал, что ещё никогда его жизнь не была такой странной. 

— Вас вообще другие видят? – спросил Гарри, словно читая мысли Драко. 

— Нет, – покачал головой Норбу. – Только если вы захотите, чтобы нас увидели. Мы можем принять вид обычных домашних животных.

— Замечательная идея! – восхитился Гарри, просияв. – Драко, скажи же! 

— Я не буду забирать с собой ватагу духов, Поттер. Ниму, ладно, я обещал, но других – нет. Я обещал родителям внуков, а не странных летающих существ похожих на зверей, умеющих говорить и менять размеры, – покачал головой Малфой. 

— Ну пусть пока они поживут у меня, – отозвался Гарри. 

— Но я хотела жить с Драко, – тихонько обиженным голосом сказала Чантри и посмотрела своими огромными блестящими глазами. 

— Пока у меня, а потом, когда мы съедемся, будем жить все вместе, – успокоил её Гарри. 

— Когда мы что?! – ошалело переспросил Драко, от неожиданности чуть не роняя Чантри на пол. 

— Съедемся, – повторил Поттер, а потом задумался. – Ой, кажется начинать надо не с этого.

И Гарри вдруг смущенно почесал затылок, чуть наклонил голову вбок и хитровато улыбнулся. 

— Драко, пойдём на свидание? 

Ну и как Малфой смог бы ему отказать, правда? 

*_*_*

Вернувшись в Англию, сходив на первое свидание и отгуляв поттеровский день рождения вместе с Роном и всё-таки Блейзом (да, Гарри и Драко были правы, когда рассуждали о личной жизни друзей. И да, они по-прежнему считали, что это станет причиной апокалипсиса), они пообещали себе и друг другу, что больше никогда не полезут ни в какие древние храмы. 

*_*_*

Через полгода они вместе со всем своим зоопарком раскопали руины Камелота, провалились во временную воронку, сломали круглый стол и лично познакомились с Мерлином. 

*_*_*

Через год они съехались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот так выглядит бинтуронг:   
> http://images.forwallpaper.com/files/images/0/03c1/03c1b7d3/441833/binturong.jpg  
> https://im3-tub-ru.yandex.net/i?id=288b8ea7fe5b6a36b558431f425aa98b&n=33&h=215&w=326  
> http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3528/3980386344_b58323b4dc_b.jpg
> 
> А это лемур лори (Чантри именно так выглядит):  
> https://im0-tub-ru.yandex.net/i?id=f32c666885f4b4ba1dbd43eefd59d1c8&n=33&h=215&w=277  
> http://mtdata.ru/u24/photo2582/20498324171-0/original.jpg  
> http://www.infoniac.ru/upload/medialibrary/a1c/a1c516fd55650339d3e58889288f0bab.jpg


End file.
